Teen Titans X Persona 3: The Catechism
by WaywardSoldierX
Summary: An ancient evil is awakened from the hearts of man kind, and it has turned the Titans Tower into a demented Labyrinth. The Teen Titans have one year to travel to the Island of Iwatodai and investigate a once thought to be closed case. Join Raven and the Teen Titans as they discover a whole new world of horrors and mysteries. The Dark Hour awaits you! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Dark Hour

_Time Never Waits._  
_It Delivers All Equally to the Same End._

_You, Who Wish to Safeguard the Future,_  
_However Limited it May Be..._

_You Will Be Given One Year;_

_Go Forth Without Falter,_  
_With Your Hearts As Your Guide..._

**Saturday, March 17th. 7 days before the next full moon. Dark Hour. Titans Tower**

She opened her violet eyes and let out a small gasp. Something had interrupted her meditation. It was a voice she never heard before. It seemed to come from with in her, but also from miles away at the same time. A word pierced the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say it, and to believe something she never knew about. Why was this happening to her? What did it mean by... "One year?"

She spoke out without really knowing what she was saying. The gray skinned girl left her meditation circle and felt a strong urge to scream out something. She broke out of her room in a haste. A weird haze covered the hall. It was all different, almost painful to walk through. The hall looked like a labyrinth. It was splattered with a red substance. It looked like blood, but she couldn't smell any blood. "Guys!?" She let out in what could be described as an alarmed, monotone, shout.

She received no answer from anyone. Fumbling a bit she grabbed her communicator from her clip and lifted it to her lips. "Robin, are you seeing this?"

No response. After further inspection she looked down to see her communicator was completely dead. Which is near impossible with how Cyborg had built them. She walked through the now alien hallway to a doorway. She opened the door and could not believe what she had saw. It was the common room of the Titans Tower, but there was a dark twist to it that she could not have ever imagined. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still where they were when she left them, playing their Game Station 3. Robin was still sitting on the couch listening to his iPod. Star Fire was in the kitchen making god only knows what. Raven floated over to see the whole scene. Obsidian caskets stood where all four of them would be sitting.

Raven rubbed her eyes and tried to wipe away some sort of deception that just wasn't there. This wasn't in her mind or some sort of projection. "Beast Boy... I swear if this is one of your jokes..." She didn't finish the sentence. She could feel the four other Titans presence in those caskets.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" An aura of black power enveloped over the caskets. She tried to pull them apart, she tried to move them around, she tried to do anything, but her power had no effect on any of them. She felt a tinge of fear, and an abyss of being lost and alone. Something else wasn't right. She moved to the window. She could not fathom the horror of that sight. The lake that surrounded the Titans Tower was crimson, and the moon in the sky was huge and yellow, illuminating a sky of green. She did a quick mental assessment of which of their usual suspects could do such a thing. She wondered if her own father, Trigon the Terrible, could achieve such a thing. Her hands clenched in fear. She felt it well up and couldn't control it. The panes of glass she was facing slowly began to warp in a black aura and as she closed her eyes and guarded her face the glass shattered into the tower and over her. Some shards left gashes against her arms and legs. It was all overwhelming and Raven felt a warmth trickle down her forehead.

"Blood?" Did she get gashed? No. This substance was black, like ink. It fell from her head and started to pool up all around her. She clutched her head and dropped to her knees before letting out a full scream. Then there was darkness. Raven felt weightless as she started to come to. At least that was what she thought. She traveled through darkness into a door of light. She felt herself sitting down in a place she didn't know. Her eyes opened to quite the different scene. A lounge room colored in a deep blue. Before her sat a table, an equally deep blue couch and a man with a very long nose. Standing along side the man was a woman with almost a similar complexion as Raven. She had a similar fashion sense, and similar facial features except for a set of oddly colored, yellow eyes and pale, white hair. Raven tried to move, almost to the point of struggle, but she could not.

The man began to speak. "Oh! It seems we have another special guest." The man smiled at her.

Raven found she could not easily focus. "Where am I?" She managed to get out. The man, even if he was odd looking, did not seem threatening.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He spoke slowly as if he understood Raven's troubles. "Do not be alarmed, you are actually dreaming. Your body and your friends are safe in the Tower from whence you came."

Raven started to come up to speed with the situation. "What is this place?"

The man with the long nose continued. "This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... We had no idea when the next time we might be fortunate enough to have another guest after the last."

Raven looked at the two. "Who are you?" The man smiled in response. "My name is Igor, this is my assistant, Candice. She is also a resident of this place."

The girl at his side also smiled and nodded to Raven. Her voice was sweet and comforting. "Pleased to meet you."

Focus came back to them and on the table the man had a hard-covered, purple, sign-in booklet and a pen. Raven looked it over, it looked like some sort of contract. "What is this about?" She felt uneasy now.

"This is a contract, as you can see it has not yet been signed, but it seems that fate has chosen you for a great task indeed." Igor looked Raven over. "You are not like the other guests we've had, in fact you are much more of a wild card then we could have ever imagined. You are not one, but several entities, all with a perfect spectrum of the arcana fused into one. A very interesting case indeed." Igor seemed to smile with delight over his discovery. "We look forward to seeing you again, but for now you must find your way and start building your path to enlightenment over the heavy burden you are to face."

Raven didn't know what to think. Before she knew it she was being whisked away from the mysterious duo. She had so many questions yet to ask and a dark feeling about everything she was just told. From the light of The Velvet Room back to darkness, Raven came to with all four Titans around her. How was she going to explain any of this?

**Saturday, March 17th. Morning. Titans Tower**

The other Titans stood around Raven and gave her that look. What exactly was "that" look? Well, that was the look they gave whenever she did something weird. By now her wounds from the glass had all healed, but she still found herself in the medical wing of the tower. "Did you see any of it?" She threw recklessly at the four others, with a hint of desperation.

As she rose from the table and moved her legs over the side they gave her the answers she expected.

"Girl, you bout gave us a heart attack sneaking up on us like that." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. You just appeared out of nowhere with glass shattered everywhere... is it THAT time of the month again?" Beast Boy added with a snicker, but as with most of his attempt at jokes, it fell completely flat. As did the second bed in the medical wing did. Right on top of Beast Boy in an aura of black energy.

"What does Friend, Beast Boy, mean about "That time"? It is Saturday the Seventeenth, is it not?" Starfire added as per usual whenever Beast Boy's jokes failed.

"Uhhh..." Robin looked at Starfire and gave her an expression to drop the subject.

Of course when she realized the punchline she had to express her pride for getting it. "Oh! You mean your Tamocharugcha." Then she failed to register it was a joke. "I have a series of Tamaranian remedies for such an occasion. Shall I retrieve my Posachitan Root and Lynthora Leaf for you, friend Raven?"

Cyborg and Robin both simultaneously face palmed as Beast Boy pulled out from under the bed and laughed. Which of course led to Raven flipping it back over him a second time.

"Seriously, you guys didn't see the moon? The green sky? The blood red lake?" Her voice tapered off as the silence filled the room and gave her the answer.

"What happened to you last night, Raven?" Robin asked, trying to formulate motive as he always did. Trying to see if something was going to pop out of her and try to take over the world.

"It wasn't me, Robin. It has nothing to do with me this time. I heard a voice during my meditation, and when I got out of my room to check the entire Tower was torn apart and put back together as if it was another building entirely."

Cyborg spoke up. "Nothing's wrong with the Tower, Rae. I did a five point scan of the entire base and I couldn't find a single thing missing or damaged. That is except for you and the windows. You literally disappeared from your room and appeared in the living room on the ground where we found you surrounded by glass. All in less than a second."

Raven felt a pit of despair pool up in her stomach. She had one thing on her mind to ask. "What happened to the caskets you all were in?"

"Caskets?" Beast Boy asked, now once again out from under the bed.

"Yes, caskets. Big Obsidian caskets. The ones you were all trapped in last night when it all happened." They all stood painfully silent. Robin even quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not making this up!" She shouted. Trying anything to get them to understand.

Robin tried to defuse the situation. "We believe you, Raven. It's just a little..."

Raven interrupted "Weird?"

Robin sighed. "I was going to say far-fetched."

Raven felt her eye begin to twitch. She rose from the table and left in a haste. "I'm going to meditate." The door closed behind her leaving the others behind drowning in confusion.

"This is not just some freak accident. Something is definitely wrong here." Robin said aloud to the others. "Cyborg, look up any of that information Raven told us and see if we can find any leads."

Cyborg nodded. "Right."

Robin then turned to the other two members. "Starfire, Beast Boy... just... just leave her alone for now, okay." The other Titans parted ways and went on with their days.

**Saturday, March 17th. Afternoon. Titans Tower**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven repeated her mantra, but it offered her little. Her mind was consumed by the events of last night. She thought about what that man with the long nose, Igor had told her. Raven lived her entire life knowing that she could harvest the end of the world, so the thought of impending doom always washed over her, but this was so different. A force even greater then her father was after the world and someone entrusted her with saving it. She regretted blowing up at her friends, but she needed their help. Again, she needed them to understand what she was going through and trust her. She let out a lengthy sigh.

"It's no use..." She shouldn't go without balancing herself, but she just couldn't focus.

Her communicator went off and she flicked it open. It was Cyborg on the other end. "Hey, Raven. Can you come out to the living room, we've got something to tell ya."

Another apology, she assumed. "Alright." She snapped it closed then set a portal and slipped through. When she arrived Cyborg and Robin were both hunched over the middle table looking at sets of pictures and files of information that Cyborg had gotten. "What's all this?" Raven asked.

Robin addressed her first. "This proves everything you told us. I'm sorry for doubting you, Raven."

At that Raven felt the tease of a smile, but nipped it in the butt quick. "What did you find out?" She went to look at the series of photos and notes. They had pictures that went viral of the Yellow moon, the green sky, the blood red water in a place she never heard of. The moon... it was decked out like a space station. How did none of them remember this happening?

"Iwatodai?" She said as she tilted her head in thought and put her hand to her cheek.

Cyborg chimed in with the specifics "It's a man made island near Japan. Some organization named the Korijo Group funded it to be a magnet for local commerce and foreign tourism. It has a huge market place, a strip mall, a traditional shrine for believers to worship and even a high school."

Raven shrugged. "Seems normal enough."

Cyborg laughed. "Far from it, actually. There was a huge accident there in 2006, it involved several students of Iwatodai High School, one of which just happened to inherit Korijo Group, Mitsuru Korijo."

Raven looked over the photos of the students in question. Including one of a Blue-haired boy. She seemed entranced by that picture as she picked it up for closer inspection. She ran her hand along the boy's face. "Minato..." She whispered.

"What Raven?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Raven snapped out of it and came back to Earth.

Robin continued. "You said, Minato. How did you know his name? Do you know this boy?"

Raven shook her head. "I didn't. I have no idea who he is, it just came to me looking at his picture. I feel... I feel some sort of connection with this boy."

This got some reaction from Beast Boy, who spoke out. "Raven's got a goth, boyfriend?" He laughed. "Who knew? It's gotta be the blue hair."

He poked his fun, but Raven could sense a hint of jealousy.

"This boy... he's no longer with us." Cyborg added. "He died during the incident."

Raven felt uneasy. She knew something wasn't right about that. "No... this boy isn't dead. He is suffering greatly. I sense his pain. I think that's why I've been so on edge lately." What was she saying? She couldn't prove any of this.

Then saved by the bell. The Tower alarm system went off and targeted it's sights on a disturbance in Jump City Park.

Robin as usual jumped right into action. "We'll continue this investigation later, there is much more to discuss. For now we've got bigger fish to fry."

Cyborg and Robin headed for the garage, Cyborg got in the T-car, while Robin got on his R-Cycle. The other three pursued by air. Beast Boy changed into a Falcon, while Starfire shot out leaving a trail of green behind her as she put her all into the chase. Raven opened a portal, still feeling uneasy about this new turn of events, but Jump City had to be saved first.

**Author's Notes:**

First off I'd like to thank anyone who takes the time to read this project. It is going to be you who gives me the will to power forward and offer this content. I'm going to need your help, not only for me to keep going, but to help me write the story. I want this experience to be all of yours as much as it is mine. When Raven needs to make a decision I will ask you, the reader, for input on which choice she should make. I'm going for complete Reader Interaction as to what direction this is going to go. I will put in my questions at the end of chapters so it's easy to find. I'm not going to be able to please all of you, but I will take a popular vote in the form of input from you in my reviews which I will read daily. This will effect Raven's school life, her social links, and her love life. Now when I say T as a rating I mean that, but you will see romantic relationships form in this. Which means that there are No established relationships in this yet. No Rae/BB, No Rob/Sf, No Persona 3 ones are implied either. With that I'd like to thank you again in advance for your interest in this project, and if you are a fan of TT reading this for the Titans aspect and have no idea what Persona 3 is. I humbly encourage that you look into what the Persona series has to offer. It's a brilliant game series.


	2. Chapter 2 - X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note: Thanks in advance for reading my story. This is one more establishing chapter before the Titans head to Iwatodai. Also an introduction to one last character from the Titans spectrum of things that will have a lasting roll in the story. Only time will tell how things will go in future chapters, but enjoy the ride with me as we finally see the direness of the situation at hand. **

**Saturday, March 17th. Afternoon. Jump City Park.**

The first person to arrive at the scene was Robin. He dismounted from the R-Cycle with staff in hand, ready for anything, as always. He proceeded slowly to a clearing. The park was suspiciously devoid of civilians for a Saturday. Perhaps by design by the enemy? Which villain of their usual suspects was actually concerned for civilian casualties? He saw a similar bike to his, behind a set of bushes.

Robin half smiled. "You're getting sloppy, Red-X. I am disappointed in you."

The man known as Red-X stood waiting for him. Robin could sense his smile from behind his signature mask. The two stood face to face at each other. "Maybe I wasn't trying to hide, maybe I wanted an honest battle with the Boy Blunder and his super best friends." He laughed some. "No, I'm just kidding, I just wanted to make sure you saw me in the eye when I try my new toys with your old suit and mop the floor with that emo-vampire, hair-do of yours."

Robin twirled his staff. "You're just wasting time now, X." Robin waved him to come. "We'll see who comes out of this one on top." He lunged forward and swiped horizontally at the much taller man's upper half, then back around for his legs.

X ducked the first draw from Robin and then back flipped over his attempt at a sweep before drawing his choice of weapon. Materializing from a series of complicated tubes and wiring in his hands a red fluid solidified and formed into two "X" shaped Tonfa. "Now, my turn."

Red-X charged forward with a jump kick, the whiff left him where he wanted to be as if it was planned. In close quarters he had the advantage over Robin's signature staff. He put heavy pressure on Robin with a series of high octane high to mid strikes. Powerful lunges with the sharp looking Tonfa kept Robin on his back foot until finally X interlocked weapons with him and made himself vulnerable.

"You've lost a step or two since our last meeting, X." Robin smirked. The tension between the two's weapons were intense.

"What are you talking about?" Red-X gloated. "I've totally got you on the ropes, Bird Boy."

"Have you?" Robin quipped before reversing his tension of the lock up and completely pulling Red-X off balance. A quick dart, and two whacks from his staff solidified Robin's victory over X during this exchange.

Red-X laughed as he pulled himself up. "Alright, you got a good shot in. I'll give you that much." He playfully walked back into position and faced Robin again.

"Is this some sort of game to you!?" Robin said in anger. "Well it's not to me. You're my greatest regret, and now I'm going to make it right."

"Keep your daiper on, Red. I've got a lot left in me. Less we forget about my toys." He pressed a button on his utility belt and glared at Robin. "Say Cheese."

Robin got more alert as he prepared for whatever that activated. Then he barely got his staff changed to a shield before two rockets that fired from Red-X's bike reached him. Robin tumbled to the ground with some burn makes and smoke trailing off of him.

"Anything more to say about me losing a step?" Red-X produced two X-rangs from his suit.

"I guess we're even now." Robin changed his staff back to it's original state.

"Never in a million years, Kid." Red-X proclaimed. As he sent the pair of X-rangs spinning in Robin's direction.

The Boy Wonder managed to roll away from the two projectiles, but to his shock, that was nothing more then a set-up. A large tree was seconds from falling on him, crushing him instantly. Robin brased himself for a last ditch effort to prop it aside. The tree then began to glow with a black aura and got tossed aside.

"Thanks, Raven. You saved my bacon there." Robin kipped up and reset his defenses.

"Don't mention it." The girl of Grey and Blue lowered from the sky and took her place along side her leader.

"Birds of a feather flock together. If it isn't Jump City's resident little ray of sunshine." Red-X laughed. "Oh, I like that. How about you, Sunshine?"

Raven let out a death glare. "Call me that again, I dare you."

Robin seeked out to regain order. "The more you wait, the more of us will come, just come quietly, X. Save yourself and this Park some damage."

Red-X sneered. "Think I'm afraid of you, Red? You, Sunshine over here, Legs coming along any minute now, that circus freak, and the tin man don't have enough in you together to make a dent in me yet."

There was a crash and where Red-X's bike was was now a smoldering heap surrounded in black energy. "I told you not to call me that again." Raven said, forcing herself to stave off a half smile.

Red-X's hands trembled in anger. "You'll pay for that the rest of your life. All Thirty seconds of it."

Raven felt a hint of heartbreak in the man. Something she didn't expect from the thief. It made her feel remorse over what she had done for a second... only a second though. "You and Robin are way too similar for both of your own good." She levitated once more in the air as she and Robin flanked Red-X.

Red-X just lost all composure. He grabbed for every X-rang he could and threw them recklessly at the two. "You don't mess with a man's motorcycle."

Robin deflected Red-X's attempts with his Staff while Raven simply put a barrier around herself.

"It's over, X. My suit's Xenothium must be nearly one third depleted after that little tantrum and your quick escape method is nothing, but rubble."

Red-X scoffed. "I've made alterations to it since the last time, Bird Boy. It's staying power is nearly increased by 200%." He managed to barely dodge the attacks of the next coming Titan to the frey.

Starfire swooped in tossing Starbolts at the now retreating villain. "You will not harm my friends any longer!" Starfire proclaimed as she joined the others.

"There you are, Hot Stuff. So nice of you to grace us with your charming self." He mocked. Making damn sure Robin heard his attempts of false flattery.

"Villain. You are so completely not of my relationship preferences." She crossed her arms.

Red-X laughed. "Too bad, you don't know what you're missing, Legs. We could have some interesting chemistry."

"Enough, she said no, you creep!" Robin shouted as everything went silent around them.

Raven couldn't help but to chortle.

"Gees, if you love her so much, why not put a ring on her?" Red-X just continued to poke and prod at Robin and was loving every moment of it.

"It's not like that!" Robin shouted out again. He may have had a step up on Red-X in the battle, but X was taking him behind the woodshed with his mental assaulting tactics.

"Oh my." Starfire was oblivious as usual. "Friend Robin, what does this "putting a ring on her" mean in your Earthly customs?" She noted Robin's embarrassment and anger. "Is it an insult?"

Raven had to stop this before Robin buried himself under the fountain. "Maybe he'll tell you later, Starfire. Now's the time to deal with Red-X."

"You killjoy." Red-X spat out at Raven. "I had him dead to rights twice before you had to butt in, Sunshine."

Raven's eyes burned red for a second. "Never learn, do you? Azarath Metri..." A sticky X covered her mouth.

Red-X straightened his gloves. "Sorry, Sunshine, but I like my women silent."

This got both Robin and Starfire back into the fight as Raven fell to the ground trying to pry the sticky X from her face.

"She'll have fun with that. New and improved formula." X assured. He grabbed for more toys and flung an X at Starfire which unraveled before contact into a wire trap, wrapping her up and sending her to the ground.

"This is most unpleasant." Starfire struggled against her bindings. "It... it seems to get stronger the more I move."

"This is the brand new Red-X. version 2.0. With even more fail safes against the likes of you kids." Red-X gloated again before focusing back onto Robin. "You and me again, Red."

A giant green Rhinoceros gored and sent the cocky crook a good fifteen yards away. Beast Boy changed back to his original form "Nobody likes a show off, Red-X."

As he entered the battle A towering Cyborg also stepped up to the plate. "Didn't miss anything important did I?"

Robin chimed in. "Nope, you're just in time for the part where we capture Red-X"

"Don't bet on it, Boys. I'll make you see red before you know it." He challenged back.

"Toro!" Beast Boy yelled out, before shifting into a large rampaging bull and rushing at Red-X. Red-X got into a low stance before placing something down and leaping high above the charging Titan.

As Beast Boy tried to reverse track he slid into a Quick X and it made him sink into the goopy substance and it covered him all over. "OLAY!" Red-X found footing on a nearby tree. "And then there was two." He hopped back down to face the two remaining Titans.

"Oh, god. Not again. In the hair... it's... it's... EVERYWHERE!" Beast Boy struggled, but all that did was cover him more in the red goo.

A shriek was heard in the distance. That would be Raven finally removing the sticky X from her mouth. "Oh, goddess, that hurts." She fought back some tears and anger to try to balance herself off to continue her part of the fight.

Cyborg sized up the villain. "I got this." He charged up his Arm Cannon. The blast missed Red-X by a mile.

Red-X hopped from tree top to tree top. "What's the matter Tin Man? Don't got a heir trigger on that thing?"

Cyborg got serious. "Don't need one on these! Booyah!" He let loose several stinger missiles that were dead set on Red-X's heat signature.

"Aww, Crap." Red-X conceded as he scaled upwards and around the tree tops, hoping they would hit adjacent branches and not him. After some fancy steps they caught up with him and knocked him out of the tree. He landed on his back in a hail of smoldering shrapnel. "Hey, man... nice... shot." He staggered up, clearly sucking air.

"Ready to give it up, X?" Cyborg had a barrel aimed at him.

"You sure got a lot of ammunition. Be a shame if that stopped being an option." He readied himself for Cyborg's next shot.

"I've only got this sucker on stun. Only playing nice because we already got a cell decorated for you that needs a butt in it."

Red-X laughed. "You shouldn't play nice, because it just might get you killed the rest of the way one of these days." He pulled out some more X-rangs. The two exchanged some serious crossfire before a gooey X found it's mark. Right across the barrel of Cyborg's Arm Cannon. "This is gonna hurt!"

Cyborg panicked. "Backfire!... Totally Bogus!" The gooey X expanded with his energy and then blew leaving Cyborg rocketing behind him with a useless firearm. Forgive the pun. "I just had this fine tuned Yesterday!"

Red-X was gassed. "Four down... one... one to G-" Robin swooped in with a round house kick and sent Red-X reeling.

After turning the Xenothium at his wrists into rotating saws An alarm went off. It said on his belt "Remaining Xenothium: 30%"

"NO! Not now. I have them so close." Red-X pleaded, but was only greeted by a branch of black energy which tossed him aside. Into the grasp of a very ornery Tamaranian.

"You play very unfair, Red-X... You need the time out!" Starfire swung him about against the ground with her arms before tossing him back to Robin.

"Time's run out for you Red-X" Robin unleashed a Bola and ensnared the villain before he could stage any type of retreat.

In desperation Red-X wasted what was left of his Wrist saws to break free, before a goo smothered, green, T-rex swung it's huge tail and whacked Red-X into a tree.

The man crumpled to the ground, defeated at last. All he could do was let out a loud laugh. "Well done, Robin... Well done. You got the best of me at last."

"No, Red-X, not me. WE got the best of you. The Teen Titans did." The five of them group together to surround the downed villain.

"Unfortunately it's too late... everything I worked so hard to get you all to face me today should all be set in stone." Red-X laughed again.

Robin was not amused. "What have you done, Red-X?"

"I have people, if you fish long enough with money they will find you. These special little thieves, who still have nothing on me mind you, paid a little visit to your tower while you were away." He sat there defeated, but he was obnoxiously smug about it.

"What did he steal?" Beast Boy asked.

Red-X was too proud not to tell. "Enough Xenothium to power this suit for the rest of my life. The formulas and blue prints of every concept you had with it. Boy Blunder, I'm going to do things with this suit you could never have dreamed about."

Cyborg put his two cents in. "You're going to jail for a very long time. How do you expect to use what you'll never see the light of day to use?"

Red-X shrugged. "I'm a theif, remember? If you think that I can't find a way out of that pidgeon cage you call Jump City Penetentury then you are more messed up in the head then you think I am."

Robin sighed. "He's right..."

Raven snapped out a "What?"

Robin continued. "He'll find a way to escape. We've seen him pull off more complicated life saving moves then that. Until we get that Xenothium back and my blueprints we can't risk him being left in civilian hands."

Red-X was impressed. "Here I thought you didn't respect my abilities, why thank you, Red. I'm truely touched."

He began to stand up until a rope of branches covered in black energy lassoed him back into place. "You still owe me for that name." Raven spoke darkly.

"And you still owe me another bike, Princess." He smirked under the mask. Until the branches lassoed themselves into a painful position.

"Mind your words, I'm not joking this time." Raven about had enough of his self-pandering attitude.

Robin looked at him. "I don't suppose you'll lead us to the drop off."

"You'll never find it, but I will." Red-X assured him.

Robin nodded. "Okay... then we have no choice." He looked to Cyborg. "Set up a guarded perimeter immediately in the Tower. We are holding Red-X until the Xenothium is recovered."

"I'm a little too old for sleep overs with you kids." Red-X continued to joke.

"You don't have a choice either. Get used to it, because it can be a long time before we find where you had them bury all that Xenothium." Robin nodded to Beast Boy who shifted into a large ape and hoisted Red-X over his shoulder.

"This is Crazy!... It's kidnapping!" Red-X tried to protest.

Robin just brushed it off. "And you're a criminal. Think about your own trespasses before you label us with anything."

Starfire seemed uneasy with the decision. "Friend Robin, are you sure he is safe in the Tower?"

Robin shook his head. "No Starfire, I'm not, but if he gets to that Xenothium and those plans. He could be the most powerful villain we will ever face."

**Saturday March 17th, Late Night. Outside the Titans Tower**

With Cyborg busy making a holding room for Red-X, Robin searching high and low for the Xenothium Deposits, Starfire trying to understand the intimacies of Earth Culture by watching shows like The Jersey Shore, And Beast Boy... doing Beast Boy things. Raven got volunteered to watch the newly captive Red-X. She did so in the meadow outside of the Tower where she might be able to meditate. Might being the key word here.

"So, Gov. When do I get to take these shackles off? I promise to play nice." Red-X looked mighty uncomfortable sitting there with Raven's powers binding him to a submissive, harmless position.

"You? Play nice?" Raven quirked an eyebrow at the helpless man in her charge.

Red-X laughed. "Probably not, huh?"

Raven fought off another half smile. "I appreciate the honesty, but I'm trying to do something here. Please be quiet." She levitated and started her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Red-X could not resist himself. "So, about you replacing my bike, Sunshine."

Raven's eye twitched. "The only thing keeping me from manipulating your underware and turning it into a gag from inside your own suit is that I found you mildly amusing at times."

Red-X continued. "How's your face, Princess?"

He felt a pull at his boxer shorts. "Come again?" Said Raven with a smirk.

Red-X "Alright, I give. Talk about an Ice Queen. Just trying to occupy myself with some civil conversation." He sat silent for a while.

Raven conceded a smile. Was she enjoying this?

It was closing in on Midnight. Raven had so much on her mind. For some reason the presence of her task in watching Red-X made the experience a bit less grating then normal. What if it all happened like it did last night again? The last seconds of the day ticked away.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**... I just like Red-X. Next Chapter, next dark hour. Finally an Awakening. So here's my first Audience interactive question. What should Raven's Persona be? Should it be Orpheus? Should it be Thanatos? Should be an original creation? Or another Arcana starter Persona? The decision is yours and yours alone. Please Review, vote for the persona, and give me some input if I am making this easy to read or not. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Raven's Persona Awakens

**Author's Notes**

**I'd like to thank everyone who joined me for this journey, thus far. Things will get much more hectic from here on for our protagonist. Now I had an epiphony last night (3/24) and decided what Raven's Persona is going to be. I will brush up on reasons behind it and a bit better of a description of it at the end of chapter notes as to not spoil anything. This is the second Dark Hour and it will not be nearly as peaceful as the last time for our heroes. Did I say heroes? Well, read on to find out.**

_ Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Thanks for your enthusiasm. trust me. I can't wait to write and have so much in store for all of my readers that will hopefully keep both fan base on the edge of their seats and wanting for more. Keep reviewing and let me know if I'm doing the Titans part of the fandom justice._

_ Zeno518: I have a brilliant idea for Alice. She is going to have an important roll in a later chapter. I won't get much more into it for spoilers, but I think you are going to be pleased with the results. I hope in our conversations have helped you with some ideas for your own FFs. Keep in touch and let me know if I'm doing the Persona spectrum of Fandom justice._

_ S4656guy: It could be you! I never really got into DBZ, but then again no one has done a crossover with Teen Titans and Persona Series before me either. You can be the first._

**Without any further delay. The continuation of the story. Thank you all in advance for keeping up with my story or even reading the first chapter and giving me a shot. As with PBS all of this is possible because of viewers like you. **

**Saturday, March 17th. Late Night. Outside Titans Tower.**

Raven continued her mantra in a surprising amount of peace and quiet. No calls from her communicator, and shockingly enough it seems even Red-X has given pause to his constant trigger abuse. She couldn't help but to feel a torrent of unease as the seconds ticked away to the next day. Hoping that the night before was just some big fluke. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Her eyes were closed. She finally found her center despite all of this.

**Sunday, March 18th. 6 Days Before the Next Full Moon. Dark Hour. Outside Titans Tower**

It would be sadly short lived as her empathy flared up. Capturing a tidal wave of panic from the villain sitting, bound, next to her. He struggled intensely against his restraints. "Calm down, X. I'm really trying to do something here."

Red-X was going to have none of that attitude. "Open your eyes and tell me why I should calm down!"

She almost didn't want to do as he commanded out of sheer defiance, but figuring he wouldn't quit until she did. So, she agreed. "This better be important." To her dismay as she opened her eyes it was exactly as she feared. She let out a short gasp. "Oh no..." She stopped her levitation and got into a defensive stance.

"What the hell is up with this?" Asked Red-X.

Raven resisted the urge to gag him, but something wasn't right. She thought back to the night before. The moon was yellow, the sky was green, the lake was blood red, but there was a big difference. Red-X was sitting next to her as he was before the change. "Why aren't you in a casket?"

Red-X continued his struggle against her hold. "Well I really appreciate the concern, Bubbles. That still doesn't answer my question." He gestured towards the tower. "Since when does that happen?"

Raven turned around to see what he was so effected by, what she encountered was unbelievable. The Titans Tower was no more, what stood in it's stead was a grotesque structure. It stood at least five times taller then the Titans Tower did and it was divided among six or seven sections going up. "It doesn't..." Raven continued to compose herself. She handled things a bit better than the first time, but it was still a huge burden on her not to show her horror of what stood menacingly before them.

"Hey, Buttercup! Snap out of it, already! You trying to squeeze my intestines out!?" Red-X was in intense pain as Raven unintentionally tightened his binds with her power.

Raven shook her head and returned to the world. She let the ropes holding Red-X's legs fall free. "My powers work on emotions... I didn't mean to." She seemed upset at her inability to completely control herself.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. What are we doing about this?" Red-X seemed to keep a level head about him once his legs were freed. "Are you letting me go?"

Raven glared at him. "Of course not, I still have a responsibility to keep you with us. I'm not about to drop all that for this." Her powers took hold of him and stood him at her side. "Now walk, we're returning to the Tower."

"Are you nuts?! We should get as far away from that thing as possible." Red-X tried to protest, but Raven's will was far too strong.

"If we can find the other Titans we can find a way to change this back. If you aren't trapped this time, maybe the others are in there too." Raven pulled him along with her power towards once was her home. She couldn't help, but to worry about if the others were in there alone like she was the first time.

"Why don't you dial up your friends hot-line and get them out here?" Red-X continued to drill Raven with question after question. It about started to get on her nerves.

"Listen!" Raven snapped. She spoke in a combination of anger and fear. "I have no idea what we're going against. I know that it changes the appearance of things and secondly that it shuts off all technology. Look around you, Red-X. Do you see anything on? My communicator and your suit are both useless." She started to feel more emotions well up inside her. She needed to regain control. Raven let in and out a long breath. Returned to her dead pan delivery. "I don't know why this is happening, or why you are still here instead of trapped away like the others were, but you are. I need you to cooperate. I... I need your help."

Red-X laughed some. "You need my help? Look at this, kid. I'm your prisoner. You've got me bound and following you against my will. What reasons do I have to help you?" He said it so matter of factly, there was no way around his logic without starting a fight. Something Raven couldn't stand to do right now.

"Fine." Raven conceded from negotiating with Red-X. "Then just be quiet so I can think of something. Can you do that much?" Raven looked to the much taller man almost pleadingly.

"Or you could trust me." He motioned to his bound arms.

Raven shook her head. "Sorry, no dice."

The two made their way under the eerie atmosphere of the Dark Hour to the front of the cursed Tower. The very presence of it was draining to Raven, and she could feel it having it's effects on Red-X as well.

"I don't like this, kid. This is a mistake." He looked up the titanic structure. "You really think you could find ANYTHING through all that?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Be quiet. You're worse than a child." She moved to the door. It was nothing like the one on the Titans Tower. It had a latch and key. She pushed down the latch and pulled to no avail. Not to be one to give up so easily she backed up. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven concentrated all of her anger towards the door and it started to glow with Black energy. A few seconds later the energy waned and the door continued to stand in defiance. "It's no use... it won't budge."

Red-X sighed. "So much for that." The ground around them shook. Something started to happen with the tower. Bells started to ring from somewhere high atop the structure and there were two heavy bangs. The first bang released some sort of group of large black entities. These shot to multiple different directions neither could track. The second bang let out a large black, inky, cloud that spanned the entire night's sky in a matter of moments.

Raven felt a dark presence emerge. "That's not good." She looked to Red-X

"Is that your power doing this?" He volleyed back.

Raven shook her head as her only answer. Then the two retreated back, away from the Tower. A fog started to emit from it like Raven remembered on the inside. The black, inky substance from before started to leak from the cracks of the door.

Red-X stood next to Raven. Time for joking and jabbing at her was over. "Are you ready to let me loose yet?"

Raven watched as the liquid started to pool up at the base of the stoop leading to the tower. "I'll handle it, just keep still. I don't want you to get in my way." The liquid started to take shape. It was forming a figure with many arms, and a dark, purple, mask emerged as a marker for a face. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven pulled forward some large stones from the side of the tower and tossed them in a haze of black energy at the figure. It seperated like a puddle before reforming even larger then before.

"That's not working, Sunshine." Red-X was still struggling to break free.

Raven grit her teeth. "Now is not the time, Red-X. I won't hesitate to throw YOU at them." There was a chorus of demonic voices emitting from the figure, that continued to grow before them. It was causing Raven some pain, just hearing them.

Red-X wanted out of there bad. He thought about turning around and running, but to where? Just then a tendril shot out from the creature and lassoed around Raven's ankle. He was startled about how fast it moved.

Raven struggled against it's pull, but she couldn't break free of the grip. She focused her energy on it, but it had no effect on the monster. "No!" Raven looked to Red-X. She couldn't think of anything else to do. The rope holding him from escape loosened and fell to the ground. "Red-X!... He - Help me!" She had no other choice. She started to lose control.

Red-X stretched out his now free limbs. He let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, Sunshine. I didn't sign up for this. This is a Teen Titans problem." He backed up to make an escape.

"No! Don't leave!" She dug in her heel and nails, anything to keep from being swallowed up by the looming mass. "Help me, please!" She looked at him pleadingly, her face features highlighted by fear. A black aura started capturing things around them and stones around the tower started to crumble and scatter.

Red-X shrugged. "There's a golden rule in the life of a thief. Don't get caught. Looks like you got unlucky." He turned his back. "Have fun with your new pet."

Raven continued to get roped in. New tendrils grabbed her aroung the torso, and her arms. Her demenor changed to sorrow. Her pleading tone returned to dead pan "You're no different from the others, Red-X. Just another heartless villain." She couldn't fight any longer. Her body got pulled inside the creature. She looked at him until her face was too absorbed by the monster.

Red-X paused to look back. "We all have our paths to follow, Sunshine. Mine don't connect with yours."

That was the last thing she heard before she found herself in another place. A dark and horrible place. She heard the whispers of human suffering, pleading for something to come to them and release them from their pain. The space around her was like liquid. She couldn't breathe as if underwater, but at the same time she felt weightless like in free fall. She thought of everything she had done and all of the people she met and became friends with. Was this what it was like before you died? She felt tears run down her cheeks. Since her powers had no effects she felt like she could finally let some things go before... before the end. It was comforting, but excrusiating as her body started to tighten for lack of oxygen. Suddenly a tear in the darkness brought her attention to a white light. Was that...? "Mom?" she asked seeing a figure reaching out for her. Raven fought to reach the light. She kicked and screamed to meet that figure. At the last seconds she grabbed the hand that was searching for her.

Red-X broke through and got what he had sought after. He doubled back with all his might and pulled the terrified Titan from her confinement. He took her in his arms and fell back. Then rolled away from the creatures hands as it tried to reclaim it's prize.

Raven gasped and took in a lungfull of air. She gripped onto her once adversary. "Red-X... why?"

Red-X pulled her up in a standing position. "This is no time for you to get all soft on me. Look around!" He let her down and grabbed two battering weapons from the back of his suit. "Big, slimy, and ugly just graduated to pissed off. To make things worse, he's got friends now coming from all around."

Raven reclaimed her stature. "I can't fight them. My powers are useless... I'm."

Red-X cut her off. "Snap out of that, damn it!" Red-X yelled at her. "You managed to get me down."

Raven grit her teeth. "I don't know how else to fight!" Raven heard a voice, it was just like from the night before. It came from with in and called out to her.

Red-X groaned. "Fine, I got this, stay behind me." Red-X prepared himself for battle. They moved from the large creature, but coming from the shore were dozens of smaller ones.

Raven put her hands to her head. It began to feel like something inside was trying to force itself out of her, but something was resisting it. Red-X started putting all of his energy into forcing the smaller ones away. He swung at the weird creatures, but they were not like anything he ever faced. The more he struggled to keep them at bay the more fanatic they got collectively. As if they fed off of it.

Red-X started to tire. "Damn that fog. Even under my mask it is like I can't catch a breath." One of the creatures darted past Red-X's defenses and landed a lunging strike. "Arrrgh!"

For creatures that looked like blobs with arms they proved to Red-X that they were much more then that. The blow didn't break through the suit, but the master thief sure did feel it. "Do something, they are ganging up on us!" Red-X called back to Raven, who was still fighting with something inside herself.

Raven gasped, something cracked and broke free from deep inside her mind. That word again teased her tongue. It wanted to escape her lips. She whispered. "Per... Persona?" She didn't know what in the world that meant. It was alien to her. An orb of black energy began to form in front of her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Red-X moved next to her. She seemed transfixed on the black orb. "What did you say?" He started to get frustrated with her.

"Persona" Repeated Raven. A figure inside the orb started to take shape. The feeling of understanding started to swell in Raven.

Red-X could do nothing, but intercept the attacking creatures as Raven had her little epiphany. "If you could finish that attack today it'd be wonderful!" Finally the large creature breached his thresh hold and grabbed Red-X around the torso and started to squeeze. "Just do it!" He pleaded.

Raven opened her eyes wide, the voice came in loud and clear.

_I art thou, Thou art I. I come from the sea of your soul. I am the one who shall protect you from the Inferno. I shall look out for you through Purgatorio. I shall be your guide through Paradisio. I am Beatrice, and we are now one._

Raven rose up with this new realization in her heart. The orb grew larger now, and the figure was ready to be released. "Persona!" Raven accepted the part of herself that lay dormant and with that acceptance a figure broke free from the orb. She was a figure of beauty, and comfort. Raven faced the creatures that once seemed invincible with a new understanding of them. "Beatrice!" The newly born creature under Raven's control advanced to the large monster and cast some sort of spell. The creature's tendrils froze over as Beatrice waved her arm and gestured over the area of it.

Red-X felt the grip of his restraints loosen and the consistency become brittle. He tensed himself up and broke free. "That a girl!" He moved back to a offensive stance near Raven. "Do it again!"

Raven managed to levitate along side Beatrice and she swept the field with her new found power, reducing the creatures around them to nothing but frozen figures. Red-X capitalized by smashing the helpless creatures to rubble. They dissolved and disappeared leaving only one remaining.

Red-X waved Raven back. "Big, bad, and ugly is all that's left." Red-X and Raven both faced that last creature side by side.

"Beatrice, Go!" Raven directed as the creature lumbered forward. Two two entities locked in a feirce battle. Beatrice attacked the creature with a series of ice spells as the creature returned strikes with as many tendril whips it still had to throw at her. As each tendril connected with Beatrice behind her Raven was also rocked with a bit of the force of each strike. She winced as the monster showed damage, but wrapped her persona with two strong tendrils. "Let her go!" Raven felt her ribs start to bend under the pressure as she grew more and more angry. She reached as much as she could handle as her eyes and those of Beatrice locked onto each other. "I said leave her alone!" A flare of black power from her connected with Beatrice and caused her to emit an immense wave of ice energy, covering most of the space around the entrance to the Tower where the creature originated in a sheet of ice. The creature stood lifeless, encased in frost. As if hit by a blast of nitro-glycerine.

Red-X leaped into action and with all his strength behind it slammed down on the top of the creature, causing it to crackle and eventually fall apart bit by bit, until Beatrice was freed. Raven was freed also, but not in the best shape after such an abundance of energy use and injury. Raven and Beatrice looked at each other and exchanged an expression of gratitude before Raven lost the strength to keep her outside. Beatrice disappeared and Raven doubled over before falling to the ground in exhaustion. Next thing she knew Red-X was at her side. "Are they gone?" She looked up to him.

"I think you scared them good. Once the big one went down the others scattered." He took a knee next to the downed Titan. "Who the hell was that?" Obviously he was making reference to Beatrice.

Raven was in no condition to explain much now. The most she got out was "She is me..."

Red-X laughed. "That doesn't say much, but she was a lot more useful then you were, Sunshine." Red-X let out a grunt as Raven sent out a kick at his shin.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Raven looked up at him with a grimace.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to call you then?" His eyebrow quirked.

"How about Raven?" She said weakly.

He laughed loudly, then scooped her up. "Not a chance of that, Cupcake."

She was too exhausted to put up more of a fight. "What are you doing, Red-X?"

"I'm moving us to safety. How long does this crazy, green sky time last?" He moved to a higher part of the island one he could watch from and they would have difficulty reaching them.

Raven shrugged. "What? Are you protecting me now, Red-X?"

Red-X scoffed. "I told you not to go soft on me, Kid. Those weird things come back and I'm waking you back up to protect me."

Raven held back a half smile. "Well... thanks anyways."

Red-X perched himself at a decent look out point with Raven in his arms. "I'm only protecting my bike insurance, I'm going to hold you to it if it's the last thing I do, Butter Cup."

Raven nodded. "You know if the others catch you they won't let you leave."

Red-X sat there silent for a point. "Just go to sleep, kid. Isn't it past your bedtime anyways?"

Raven didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. She needed to rest before she went into a forceful healing coma. "Don't do anything dumb, Red-X."

He smirked through his mask. "Sticking around is the dumbest thing I'll do tonight... but I guess it worked out." He held onto the Titan until his arms got tired, then he set her down and kept watch.

The Dark Hour ended and the two survived. Nothing was lost, but a lot more questions were left on the table to be answered. As Raven recuperated in her sleep she had a dream of her new power. She and Beatrice talked for what seemed like hours. Raven laughed, she cried, she expressed her anger. Beatrice was there as she said she would be to guide Raven through all of it. Finally the pressure she was on waned and her pent up emotions balanced. It would be a new day tomorrow to start searching for The Answer.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**Thank you all for enduring another chapter. I have a lot to cover so let's get this going. Starting off with Raven's Persona, Beatrice. Anyone who is a fan of Persona 3 and Persona 4 know that the Protagonist's Personas in both have similar back stories of losing a loved one in the underworld and they seek out their loved ones to reclaim them to the living. They were named Orpheus and Izanagi. I searched for Personas that shared the theme, but after a long search I found none that exist in the current listing. I then thought of another series of poems that have great personal meaning to me. The Divine Comedy. It is about a Italian man named Dante Alighieri who travels through the three realms of the afterlife in christian theology to be reunited with his lost love Beatrice Portinari. Very similar indeed to the other two protagonist's Persona's stories. Dante didn't fit Raven to me. I wanted her to have a persona that would help her in this transition, so I went along with using Virgil at first. Virgil is Dante's guide throughout Hell and Purgatory, but again it came to me that I didn't want her persona to be male. I tried to find one that was female to insist that this protagonist wasn't like the previous two. So logically Beatrice was my answer. A female, and on top of that a guide to help Raven through her task. I chose Bufu/Ice spells as Beatrice's element because to me Raven's soul is atoned to that element due to her reluctance to emote out of fear of what it may do. As for the Persona, I see her as a feminine figure, shrouded in a light blue robe with a silky white veil covering her face. Her eyes are violet like Raven's are to signify the two are one. Long, flowing, black, hair flows freely behind her and it animates as she uses her abilities. Her skin is not quite the same hue of Raven's, but a bit lighter towards the white spectrum of things. I would imagine her voice to Raven would be similar to that of her mother's, Arella. As Beatrice and Raven gain experience I will introduce her to be able to cast variants of all four basic elemental spells, plus some Mudo spells with no physical attack capabilities. This, of course, to mirror the fact that Raven herself uses her powers to deal with every situation in her crime fighting and uses almost no hand to hand combat. That's all for now. Please R&R, and all those who made suggestions, don't be discouraged I went my own way. I will remember your suggestions and as Raven's Persona pool expands we will more then likely see those Personas suggested get some story time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Road to Iwatodai

**Author's Notes:**

**I'd like to thank all of my viewers for sticking it out for another chapter. I never thought for a second I'd get people to follow along such a different crossover then the norm I've been seeing for either the Teen Titans Universe or the Persona Series one. For that I'm eternally grateful you gave it a chance. **

_ zero: Enjoy_

_ DemonRaily: Thanks for the suggestion, I looked into Scathach and definitely see her playing a roll in the story in the future. I appreciate the positive outlook on the original Persona route I took. As for the Persona characters in the future I gave you a bit of insight on their character models, but I'll keep it secret til they make their appearance to the other readers._

**When we last left the story, Raven was introduced to a new power within her in the form of another part of her soul named Beatrice. Maybe more shocking than that was that Red-X went from letting Raven get pulled into danger by a new form of adversary to thinking about something other then his own safety and helping her through a bad spot. That was yesterday, and this is today. What will the other Titans think of Raven's new abilities, and what about the actions of Red-X?**

**Sunday, March 18th. 6 Days Before the Next Full Moon. Morning. Medical Wing, Titans Tower**

Raven began to waken from one of her more productive night's rest. She couldn't wait to feel the breeze that run along side the Tower and feel the grass underneathe her. She lowered her arms to take hold of a few blades, but all that was there was the cold table top of what she started to suspect was inside the Tower's Medical wing. Also that wasn't the soothing, cool wind, sweeping across her face. That was... well it almost felt like. Raven's eyes opened to see a figure of green stooped above her carefully doing some work with a permanant marker.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven's shout triggered a response with her powers that shot numerous objects around her, including the Trickster Titan, clear across the room in a black aura. Raven happened to spare the mirror by chance that was at her other side table and saw his handy work. A monocle, fancy mustache, tiny goatee on her chin, and what looked like some stupid cartoon Beast Boy had started to draw, but never finished on her right cheek. "What's the matter with you?!"

As the mirror shattered in her hands, she then realized that her powers were back to full capacity and she needed to calm herself immediately. She let in and out a long breath and paused to regain her composure.

"Geez, Raven. What's gotten into you lately? Besides it was only a little goof." Complained Beast Boy as he once again pulled himself out from under the rubble of another one of Raven's tantrums. "You've been really letting yourself go lately..."

Raven looked at him apologeticly and returned to her dead pan self. "I... I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling like myself lately since..." She paused in thought and looked around. "Hey. How did I end up here?"

Beast Boy sat on a chair next to her that wasn't tossed with him across the medical bay. "Cyborg found you, you were passed out."

Raven put her hand across her head. "I don't remember any of it."

Beast Boy looked at her sceptically. "We really hoped you did, because the way we found you was not the way we thought we left you. It was with Red-X."

Raven sighed. "What did he do?" She half expected him to have bargained his escape with her passed out body. Or some other things she care not to ponder.

"He carried you to us." Beast Boy said as if he didn't really believe it himself. "Raven, what happened between you and Red-X last night. One moment you had him nice and under control, then the next we saw you being carried to the tower by him."

Raven felt a sense of unease off of Beast Boy towards her. "It happened again, Beast Boy. That weird time between days. For some reason, this time Red-X was able to see it with me." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "They're all restraining and confining Red-X in his holding cell. After he handed you to Cyborg he didn't exactly go quietly."

Raven fought a glare directed at Beast Boy. "He at least could handle himself enough not to draw on my face while I slept." She stretched out and got off the table into a hurried levitation.

"That's not fair. I couldn't help it, Raven. I got tired, and Robin took away my Game Station Portable to force me to watch you. You stood as still as the dead for seven hours. I needed to do something before I started to eat the ceramic tileing out of boredom." Beast Boy tried to head her off. "Hey, Where are you going?"

Raven looked down at him, getting a bit annoyed. "I need to see Red-X"

Beast Boy pouted back at her and crossed his arms. "Robin isn't done with his interrogation. I can't let you do that without a fight."

Raven let out almost a feral growl as her eyes looked daggers into the resident comedian.

Beast Boy stammered and let off a nervous laugh. "Well, you win..." He shifted into the kitten with the precious face. "Mew"

Raven levitated out of the Medical wing and headed for Cyborg.

Beast Boy changed back and grabbed his communicator. "Uh. Guys. Raven's up. Get in her way at your own risk."

Raven headed towards the living area. There she saw Cyborg and because of this she felt great relief. He was alone and he come bearing gifts. "Seat taken?"

"You got marker on ya." The hulking Titan pulled out the seat next to his, there sat a plate of waffles and cup of tea. "Never will be."

Raven looked in delight at his offering. "I don't know how many days it took, but on that day there was waffles and it was good."

He looked to her. "What's up, Rae? What goes on in the middle of the night when you disappear?" It wasn't like Robin's tests or interrogations.

Raven could feel his concern for her so she swallowed down her bit of waffle and started to tell her side of things. "There seems to be a time in the middle of night and day. I don't quite know why yet, or how I'm able to see it and none of you could, but I've been trapped in it since two nights ago."

Cyborg continued to listen. "I've been looking into the events regarding 2006. They also speak of this mysterious time between days. We can't just sit around here to get our answers, everything is heavily guarded by the same cooperation that started research on that secret time the first time it happened."

Raven shuddered for no reason and held herself. "My powers are completely out of whack during that hour. It's almost like something fighting them. Then yesterday something else happened."

Cyborg peeked his interest. "Like what, Rae?"

Raven thought of the best way to explain. "Me and Red-X. We were fighting something. These weird creatures that erupted from the tower. Nothing was working and I just broke into deep fear. When I got to that lowest point a voice called out to me. She called herself Beatrice. She broke out of my mind and started fighting with us. My powers couldn't do anything, but hers could harm them."

Cyborg tried to register it all. "What is Beatrice? Where is she now?"

Raven continued to try to lay this surreal concept on Cyborg. "She is me, Cyborg. We share everything. She is called a persona, and we talked long into my sleep. She's here to protect me."

Cyborg nodded. "When do we get to see, Beatrice?"

Raven shrugged. "I can't seem to summon her out of will. I need to have some emotion behind it. Unless you want me to bring half the tower down to demonstrate I suggest we leave her alone for now."

Cyborg got up hearing all he needed to hear. "Then making those arrangements was definitly the right choice."

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "What arrangements?"

Cyborg looked through some paperwork and handed one to Raven. "These ones." One with the civilian name she always picked as an alias.

Raven looked at it with dread. "You've got to be joking, Cyborg." She looked at him pleadingly.

Cyborg shook his head. "You start next week. In order to better understand what we are to do about this secret time we need to get better aquainted with the group and setting that started it all."

Raven gripped the paper and nearly tore it to shreds with her powers out of grief. "I can't do this, Cyborg. You know I can't."

Cyborg put a hand to her shoulder. "You won't be doing it alone. I added Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin along to help. Robin and you are going to the same class. Beast Boy and Starfire will be in the grade below yours."

Raven trembled. "I don't do group settings, I don't do confrontations for a reason." She looked up to him with the look of devastation. "I can't do school, Cyborg. What if I hurt someone?"

Cyborg pulled the girl in for a hug. "I know you won't. We have all the time in the world to prepare us for whatever comes along in Iwatodai. Robin already came into contact with someone involved in the last investigation. We are going to stay in the very dormitory that they did when it all went down." He let her go and comforted her like a parent would.

Raven still had a bad feeling about it all. "I'll try my best."

Cyborg smiled "Good, but I just have to know one more thing." He looked to her sternly.

Raven backed up a step and let him speak. "What about?"

Cyborg put his hand to his chin in thought. "Concerning Red-X. Why was he protecting you, and what was he protecting you from?"

Raven let off a half smile. "I take it Robin is drilling him right now to get his real motive behind last night?" She looked back up to him.

Cyborg laughed some. "You know him, he won't take anything for an answer besides what he knows to be right." He crossed his arms. "One act of kindness does not absolve a man, Rae."

She nodded. "I know, Cyborg... but he had every chance to leave me to die. Instead he saved my life. I was wrong. He is not just another heartless villain. As for what we fought last night. I couldn't begin to tell you." She turned to find Robin and Red-X.

Cyborg called out one last bit of advice. "You won't be able to change Robin's mind about this, Rae. You can maybe change Red-X's. If you get him to give back the Xenothium he will be freed."

Raven didn't see how that could be any easier. "Thanks, Cyborg." She quickly advanced to where she figured Red-X would be held. Right across from Robin's room.

However, there was a big problem standing in her way. "Friend Raven! How went your rest of physical attractiveness?"

Raven blinked and tried registering the meaning behind that. "Beauty sleep?"

Starfire nodded then looked at her funny. "Did it not go well? You seem to have grown most unsightly facial hair during the night."

Raven sighed. "No, that would be Beast Boy's masterpiece. Where is Robin?"

Starfire pointed at a greatly barred, new, addition to the tower. "He is doing his investigation." She then grabbed and held Raven into a bear hug in excitement. "Did you hear? We are going to Earthly school at Iwatodai! Are you not overcome with joy?"

Raven struggled in the arms of the overly excitable teen. "Starfire... air! Can't... Breathe!"

The Tamaranian girl let Raven drop from her hold. "What do you need of, Friend Robin?"

Raven was pretty tired of explaining herself by now. "I just do. I need to talk to him about all of this." She said gesturing towards the heavy security.

Starfire held her arm. "Robin has been in there with that villain, Red-X all morning. I am sorry, Friend Raven. He told me not to let you see him until he is finished."

Raven glared at her. "Sorry, Starfire. That's not going to happen." Raven sunk through the floor and disappeared.

Starfire let out a pout. Then darted towards a figure she saw peeking around the corner.

Beast Boy walked into clear view. "Is her rampage over?" He then was pulled into a similar grasp as Starfire did Raven. "Starrrr... my spine." He forced out.

"Isn't it wonderful, Friend Beast Boy? We are set to be mates of the classroom!" Starfire lost grip of Beast Boy as he changed into an eel and slipped out of her hold before changing back on the ground.

Beast Boy picked himself back up dreadfully confused. "Wait... we're going to be mates of what now?"

"Friend Cyborg enlisted us into Earthly High School, effective one week from now." Starfire spoke with pride.

Beast Boy's face looked even greener then usual. "Hi-Hi- High Sc-Sc-School?" He forced out of his maw. "But what about Game Station? What about my sleep schedule? What about my prepared vegan diet? What about the weekends all week long?"

Starfire smiled. "Actually Friend Cyborg informed me that in Japan children go to school six of seven days of the week."

After hearing such a thing Beast Boy's jaw dropped and and he fainted right there in the middle of the hallway.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire knelt down to poke the incapacitated Titan.

**Sunday, March 18th. Afternoon. Titans Tower. Red-X's Holding Cell.**

Meanwhile Robin was at about his wits end with Red-X, who wasn't making matters any better by being defiant at every attempt Robin made to find the stolen Xenothium.

Robin sat looking at him with his hands clasped together to keep himself calm. "All you have to do is just give us the Xenothium, Red-X. I don't see what's so difficult about this. It's clear you don't want to be here any more then we want you to be here."

Red-X was much more relaxed, laying on a cot with his arms behind his head. "You expect me to get the biggest score of my career and then just give it back to you. Listen, Bird Boy. I let go of a lot of my own personal retirement money to assure this score went without a hitch. Plus I'm not letting the fact go that the sad one blew up my bike without proper reembursement. So as long as we have to sit here, I'm going to do so."

Robin stood up. "Then give me the suit. You lose the suit and we will let you go."

Red-X sat up, not amused by his negotiation skills. "You never really learned much from The Bat about handling these situations, have you?"

Robin's eyes widened. "What do you know about him?"

Red-X laughed. "Enough, Boy Blunder... More than enough." Red-X approached. "You know, the girl was right. We are too similar for our own good. You like doing this? Because personally seeing you sulk there as I win over you by meerly existing is enough to keep me satisfied to sit in your little, bird cage."

Robin had about enough. "I know about the suit. I know about what it does to you. Do you want to die here, Red-X?"

Red-X crossed his arms. "You won't let that happen. Both you and i know how much we need one another."

Robin laughed at that. "I told you that you were my only regret. I wouldn't lift a finger to help you, and no one else would shed a tear for an anonomous theif. One way or another I will end this. So if you want to expire, be my guest."

Raven set her feet down behind Robin. "How could you do that?"

Robin looked back at Raven and seemed upset with her. "How long have you been here?"

Raven crossed her arms. "Long enough. Robin, that's not the most heroic thing to do to even a villain."

Robin spat back. "He's not your average villain."

Raven shook her head. "You're right, he's not."

Robin started to fume. "He saved you as a means to an end, Raven."

Raven looked to Red-X who just looked right back at her. "If you believe that, then let him do it to me, Mon Senior." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "What happened to your face?"

Raven sighed. "Robin, let me try. You'll never get anywhere barraging him like you do everyone."

Robin quirked his eyebrow. "I just spent all day trying to break him." He clenched his fists. "Fine, do what you want. I could use some... training." Robin turned around and left her alone with the criminal. Giving off vibes of great disappointment.

Raven sighed and approached Red-X. "What did he mean by you're dying, Red-X?"

Red-X scoffed at her concern. "What, are we dating now? Why do you care, kid?"

Raven lowered her head some. "Of course not, but you didn't just leave. I need to know why."

Red-X sat back down on the cot provided to him. "I saved your life, then you saved mine. I wasn't leaving without seeing that it went all the way through. Now we're even, so just drop all that."

She put her hands to the bars that confined him and looked down to her feet. "Please... just give him the Xenothium. I won't let Robin leave you to die." As she looked back up Red-X was right in front of her leaning against the bars. It caused her to jump a bit.

"I don't do this because I like it." He smirked. "Okay, I don't only do this because I like it. I do this because I have to. Because my life in both a literal and philosophical sense depend on it. This is how I live, kid. Something you do-gooders couldn't possibly understand."

Raven bit her lip trying to comprehend his emotions. "But you aren't like the others, Red-X."

Red-X pulled her close. "I am one of them, Cupcake. Just because today we played on the same team doesn't mean that tomorrow we won't be on opposite sides. For all Bird Brain cares I always was his enemy. Last I checked he runs this show." He let her go. "Just leave me alone, Kid. It'll be better for the both of us." He turned around and sat back down, waiting for Raven to leave.

Raven moved back. She created a portal and left. She appeared back in the Living Area where Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg all waited. Cyborg looked at her and already knew it didn't go well.

Cyborg decided to break the mood. "I need you all to get ready for the flight to Iwatodai. You four are flying civilian, you all do have a cover to hold up, after all."

Starfire was already decked out with her public clothes and ready to go. She of course was still color coordinated with her Titan uniform. A longer Skirt and a top of the line label blouse. Followed by some make-up to cover up the orange hue to her skin, girly trinkets for jewelry and her hair tied in braids. A designer purse and shoes that also matched. It all seemed to take a long time and a lot of effort. "I can not wait to experience the Terminal Security Check and the Flight Delay."

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Starfire, those are bad things."

"I hope they have vegan friendly cuisien. The flight is over a day long. I don't think I could go that long without any tofu." Beast Boy was under duress over his empty belly. "Maybe I should stock up on some before we go." Beast Boy's Public wear was a simple t-shirt and simple pair of jeans, but then again what was the point? He would have to wear one of Cyborg's appearance alterers like he did to infiltrate the HIVE to gain the fleshy tone and what not to allow him to pass as a normal human.

Raven looked to Cyborg. "How are you getting there?"

Cyborg smiled. "T-Jet, of course. I'm not going to be part of the School investigation so I don't need to keep a cover and also, I'm in charge of making sure Red-X gets to Iwatodai."

Raven looked down. "We're bringing Red-X?"

Cyborg nodded. "Robin doesn't trust he could be left alone without anyone here watching him, so we're bringing him along. He shouldn't cause any trouble."

Raven turned away. "I guess I should prepare." Raven opened a portal to her room. When she exited into it all she knew was slowly starting to feel lost. She was going to be forced to live in a place she had no connection with. So she had to pack what she needed to keep her wits about her. She grabbed her Mirror to Nevermore, and several tombs. A series of books and her incense. Locked away she grabbed a small box full of personal trinkets she never slept being out of arm's reach. She washed off Beast Boy's artistic adventure from her face. Then she got into her public clothes. A pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top, followed by a blue hoodie so that she could still hide a bit from the world. Her shoes were nothing special, just a pair of beat up flats she seemed to have for forever. Simple and straight forward. She put her hands in the hoodie pockets and walked back into Living Area. "Alright, I'm ready."

Beast Boy seemed to take particular notice of her and wasn't shy about staring at her change of appearance. Starfire was all, but exchanging fashion tips with her. Commenting about her every choice of brand and color. Then Robin came along in his civilian wear. "Alright Titans. Our Flight boards at Four Thirty, don't want our first acts as students to be late and missing it."

They all left the Tower and headed for the airport just outside of Jump City.

**Sunday, March 18th. Evening. An Airport in New York.**

The four Teen Titans, incognito, approached the flight deck of the plane headed towards Iwatodai. They all seemed completely out of their element, none more so than Raven, who took extra care not to draw attention to herself. "Remind me when I get to Iwatodai to slap Cyborg for coming up with this idea."

Robin shook his head. "We have to do this to solidify our cover, Raven. Err... I mean, Rachel."

Raven mumbled to herself. "Easy for you to say, Robin. Your cover's name is Robin Drake."

Starfire flared up into a fit of excitement. "Look Friends! It is the "Tsah" people."

Beast Boy pointed. "We're going to make it past the TSA like this?"

Robin nodded. "It's going to work. Cyborg made it perfectly fail proof."

The four moved to the security gate. Robin went first of course.

The TSA member looked Robin over. "Enjoy Iwatodai, Mr. Drake."

Starfire was next. She smiled wide at the man. "When shall we do the ceremonial Before Flight Frisking?"

The man looked at her uneasily. "Enjoy the flight, Miss Ander."

Starfire moved along, almost disappointed she didn't experience it. As if she was short changed.

Beast Boy was next. "Hey, do they have inflight movies on this thing?"

The man looked over his information. "The worst you've ever seen in your life, Mr. Logan." Then waved him along.

Finally it was Raven's turn. She lowered her head behind her hoodie and gave up her passports and such. He looked throught them and gave her a skeptical look. The three Titans passed the checkpoint all were holding their breath hoping this wasn't the deal breaker.

"Mind removing your hood, Miss Roth?" The man motioned for her to comply.

With no hesitation she removed it and looked up at him. "This better?" She tried to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

He took a second to compare the photos. "Enjoy Iwatodai, Miss Roth."

The three Titans finally expelled their lungs of air as she made her way to them.

"What?... you said it was fail proof." Raven passed them and headed for the gate.

Shortly after they all boarded their plane. Cyborg made sure they traveled like a high schooler would. So Coach class was their fate for the next Twenty-four hours.

"This is going to be marvelous." Raven said, brewing with bitter, sarcasm.

"Make the most of it. I call window seat!" Beast Boy said before jumping into the row they were assigned.

Raven sat next to him and Starfire. She did not seem pleased in the least. Robin got to sit in the aisle seat. A voice came up from the loud speaker.

"Thank you for riding Iwatodai Airline. Today's feature is a compendium of music from local artists. Please enjoy some local cuisein. Iwatodai's Famous Takoyaki."

Raven got a portion passed to her from Robin, which she instantly passed to Beast Boy.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Horrible and deep-fried" Raven offered.

Beast Boy gave it a sniff before putting it against his pallet. He grinned and took Starfire's portion as well. "This is the best food on a stick of all mankind!"

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed for the headphones in front of her. She had a horrible feeling that she had to get rid of. If she was going to be cramped up in this thing for a full day she had to keep balanced. Looking at the headphones they seemed familiar to her somehow. She put the stream on the suggested channel from the pilot. Of course the DJ was speaking in Japanese. One set of words caught her attention.

"Burn My Dread?" Raven turned up the volume. It was surprisingly pleasant. She leaned the seat back and looked behind them. There she saw a man in the corner, dressed in a red and white suit with short white hair, reading a Iwatodai magazine. He didn't seem to match the other Coach class patrons. She turned back and closed her eyes.

"Next stop. A gas run in Los Angeles, then a no stop shot to Japan. Weather is clear, and course is straight forward. Time til arrival an estimated Twenty-Nine hours. Please stay seated until the fasten seat belt signs have been turned off."

Raven was already in her own world. She leaned back and let the music take her.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**This was a heavy Titans episode, but we will get the full taste of what the Persona story has to offer when they land in Iwatodai. Who was triggering Raven's unease? What will become of Red-X? How is Raven going to deal with School life? Will they get to Iwatodai without any accidents? Only time will tell the answers to these questions only to post up twice as many more. Thank you for sticking by for another chapter. Next time we find out how exactly Robin got them all into Iwatodai so easily. Also do take a listen to what Raven listened to. One of the shining points of the Persona Series will always keep a hold over my heart and that was the music. Here's a link to Burn My Dread and my disclaimer... finally. I don't own anything involving Teen Titans or Persona 3. **** watch?v=RbsAyGQ0k_U**


	5. Announcement 1!

**Author's Notes:**

**I've finally gotten to a brilliant point for me to properly enlist you, the reader, to make a story turning choice. It seems like there are going to be some trouble in the air and Raven is going to need some help to save the plane from being taken down. This will decide who else will be awakened to the Dark Hour. This will have serious story implications up to the next full moon I've been hinting at. Your choices are to have Raven awaken Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, or to look behind her and grab the attention of the mystery man in the white and red. As soon as I have enough votes to get a hold over what you, the people, might want the chapter will be completed after a couple days.**

**Also...**

**It seems I had a bit of a continuity slip come up I'd like to address. Not every joke you try to implement reaps rewards. Such a flop happened at the end of chapter four. The joke and payoff was supposed to be Starfire misunderstanding the hassle of airport security and actually wanting to have to be investigated by the TSA as they tried to board the plane, which she was denied. This made abruptly clear that I had decent ways for Starfire and Beast Boy to blend in by having make up and a device to cover up their alternate skin colors, but Raven's attempts to do so was a bit lazy on my part. I apologize about this misstep in decision making. I promise in the next official chapter this will be addressed to better adhere to the continuity concerns. Thank you all for calling it out and you were absolutely right on.**

**This wasn't much to satisfy you with actual story progression, but I do hope we get some participation soon so I can crunch out this next chapter so we could get right into the action in Iwatodai. Thank you all for your participation in advance and for giving this crazy project a chance. **


	6. Chapter 5 - A Flight to Remember

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I said to myself I'd give it til the story got pushed off first page and from what I got the decision was actually clearly won. (All be it a two to one decision, but a decision none-the-less.) I wanted more input, but as they say, "The show must go on". With that said, this chapter we introduce a new character into the story. **

_ Demonraily: It most certainly is who you're thinking. As for Mitsuru and her not going to be fooled so easily by disguises. Well you'll get to see sooner than later how she will react. _

_ zeno518: Yeah... Hindsight is 20/20 and that whole exchange ended up biting me right in the ass. I will have Raven's disguise reconsidered and everyone's better explained before they start their infiltration of Iwatodai High School._

_ Ladypixi: Thanks for voting, sorry your choice didn't end up the one that was decided. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_ S4656guy: Those were indeed the days. Hope you like the next chapter._

**I hope you all enjoy this next bit of the story. Things only get more dire from here. We see what happens to cap off the Teen Titan's first interaction as civilians. We answer a question I always had since I first played Persona 3 and learned of the Dark Hour. Finally, the nature of the enemy becomes infinitely more complex. What are they? What are their purpose? **

**Monday, March 19th. Dark Hour. 5 Days Before the Next Full Moon. Charter Plane on Route to Iwatodai.**

Raven was uncomfortable in that chair, that reclined a whole three inches back, but somehow managed to fall asleep given the circumstances. The music helped, along with the fact that she had no fear of anything being done to her in her sleep. She told Beast Boy during the LA transfer that if anything ended up getting marked on her face this time around she wouldn't hesitate to throw him out the emergency exit, cover be damned.

The sleep was quite restless, as so was normally the case. The flight was pleasantly quiet. Starfire's music stopped playing, Robin stopped fiddling with his iPad, and Beastboy finally stopped playing that infernal Game Station Portable. It was dead quiet. There was no turbulence. In fact, it felt like they weren't moving at all.

Something started to feel off and red flags started to wave. It didn't help that there was a voice from with in trying to stir her awake. Why was it all so quiet? Why did she feel like the plane was not moving.

Raven opened her eyes and everything was dark. She let out a short shriek as where she expected to see the other Titans were replaced by the same, obsidian, coffins from before. In fact, they lined the plane. After her power popped half of the emergency masks from their hatches in coach seating she took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this?"

A man's voice called back from behind her. "It gets easier once you realize that as long as they are in them they are safe."

Raven felt her heart leap out of her chest as the realization hit that someone else was awake on the plane. She turned around and slowly peered over her seat at the man in Red and White behind her.

He got up and walked to her aisle. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting any of you to be awakened yet. This will make things a lot easier for us." The man draped his white suit coat over his shoulder.

"Who?... Who are you?" Raven was not ready to just greet him with opened arms. She backed up against the window.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry. I suppose my work has gotten the best of my ability to introduce myself gently. My name is Akihiko Sanada. We both have great stake in what you see around you."

Raven didn't really trust him. "What do you know about this?" She crossed her arms.

Akihiko looked down in thought for a moment and then looked back to her. "A colleague of yours has entrusted the help of a long time friend of mine to assist you on your mission. I'm here to see to it that you make it to the dorm without causing too much damage. Seems like we're not going to be that lucky."

Raven looked at him funny. "You seem awfully calm given the fact that we are suspended in mid-air."

Akihiko let out a light chuckle. "I guess that comes with experience. Once you've seen what I have you too will find the small things the least of what's odd about the Dark Hour." He then popped open his overhead compartment and took out a bag.

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Dark hour?"

"Yes, it is a time between days caused by a experiment gone horribly astray by misguided men." Akihiko sighed. "I thought we had taken care of it, but now it seems it has returned."

Raven calmed herself only to be jump scared by something slamming against the window behind her. She turned to look, but all she saw were a few jet black feathers float down. "What was that?"

Akihiko pulled a pair of gloves from the bag and put them on. "They know we're here by now. One of many, I suspect." He pounded his fists together and threw some punches to prepare himself.

Raven looked at the brutish gloves he had on. Sharpened edges protruded from the knuckles. "You're not serious about fighting them with that, are you?"

Akihiko smirked. "I may be a few years out of competition form, but in my years of police training haven't lost my way around with these."

Just then the screech of metal and the rocking of the plane offered her a clear answer. "They can't be!"

"You can bet they are. Listen, I don't know what you are capable of, but I need your help or they will tear this plane apart. If they succeed as soon as the Dark Hour is over this plane will drop like a lead weight." He moved to the emergency Exit and turned the latch open.

Raven nodded and moved along side him. "What do you need me to do?" A flock of devilish looking black birds holding lanterns in their beaks started to close in on the plane and dug into the wings with their talons.

"Do you have a persona?" Akihiko asked her as he prepared to start his offensive.

Raven nodded. "She's ready to go." She pulled in some of her fear from earlier and Beatrice came out much less painfully. "Beatrice!"

"Whatever you do don't hit the plane trying to hit them. You'll just be doing their work even faster." Akihiko snapped his attention back into the plane. Some loud noises were coming from the first class area. "They're in!" Akihiko continued to assert control of the situation. "I need you to take them out of the sky. I'll keep the ones inside plenty busy."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I would hope you would think I could manage to refrain from hitting the plane." As if Robin barking orders wasn't enough during regular time now this Akihiko guy comes along and reprises Robin's roll during the dark hour. "When's a guy just going to give a girl an honest chance to take the charge?" She smiled as the entity put her arms to her shoulders and calmed her down.

Meanwhile, Akihiko moved along to first class and where everything sounded like it was over run. It now was devoid of life even though the place was as if it were ransacked. "I don't like this one bit." He said to no one. He looked around intently as if starting to scene for post-incident inspection. "Must have moved on to the cock pit."

Raven took a hand to one of the ones at her shoulder before they both teleported between the creatures attacking the wing. Raven scoffed at the figure they chose to represent. "I think they are trying to send me a message." With fire in her eyes she focused her attention on hitting one of the dark birds hoping the rest might scatter. "Beatrice!"

At Raven's command the entity extended her reach towards the monsters and a pair of them got encased in a block of ice. If anything it alerted the others away from attacking the plane, but Raven realized quickly that this attack was not nearly as potent towards them then the ones she and Red-X fought earlier. After several seconds the monsters effected by spell broke out of it and now all eyes were on Raven.

Akihiko moved along to see to the controls until intuition triggered and he dodged back from an attack from a creature that popped out of the darkness of between the aisles. "They certainly haven't lost a step either." Akihiko looked outside to see Raven perched on the wing of the plane with Beatrice at her side. "What?... how?" It wasn't important. Them saving civilian lives were. He advanced with great ferocity and ripped through the first creature with a devastating hook shot. Then rocked another out of commission with a rising uppercut. He seemed to maneuver meticulously from creature to creature towards the front of the plane leaving them all to dissipate after each mortal blow.

Meanwhile, Raven realized how inexperienced she was as the flock of Black Ravens all surrounded her. Seven of them took turns swooping at the Titan in some sort of order. Again she got a moment to compose herself and give Beatrice a command, but she had nothing to protect herself with right now except to dodge. Too much emotion and she put the lives of everyone on the plane in jeopardy. Too less and she lost her connection with Beatrice. It was a thin, thin, tightrope she was walking using this new power.

Akihiko saw that Raven was not doing that well. He had to make a choice right then and there. Either continue on his path to secure the plane's controls, or make damn sure his new ally survived this round of the fight. "Now I know how Mitsuru felt." He headed back for her immediately.

Not a moment too soon as Beatrice moved in front of Raven to protect her. "Too... many." She was losing more than the fight. The hue of black energy started to cover parts of the plane. "No, no no no... not now." She had no choice, but to let Beatrice retreat. With a look of sorrow Beatrice returned to the sea of Raven's soul, leaving her without a way to attack the creatures, but a new option became available. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A protective bubble of her signature energy shielded Raven from the attacks of the creatures.

"What the hell?!" A voice came from the emergency exit. It was Akihiko trying to register what he was seeing from Raven. "That's not like any Persona ability I've ever seen."

That was her cue to return to safety. Raven teleported behind Akihiko. "That's because it's not." She put her hood back up and avoided eye contact. "It didn't work this time. The last time I fought these things the freezing attack did them in easily."

Akihiko took time to digest this tid bit. "Your affinity does not match with theirs. Their affinity is with Fire. Look!" The Black Ravens started to charge up something in their lanterns and it resulted in a firey discharge that pelted the belly of the plane in attempts to find a weakness in it's foundation. "It can't take much more of this." Akihiko sighed and grabbed something from his inside pocket of his coat and put it into his mouth.

Raven looked at him suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Never you mind about that." No sooner he said that he grimaced in pain and reached for a gun at his side holster. The man then placed the barrel of the gun under his chin.

Raven swatted the gun away from his head. "What in Azarath are you doing?!" She looked to Akihiko full of confusion and a hint of anger traced her features.

Akihiko winced. "It's not a real gun. It's called an Evoker. I have the same powers as you do, but mine don't work quite the same. We needed the Evokers to bring out the Persona and that other thing. Well the less you need to know about that, the better."

Raven sighed and let his hand go. "I won't ask, just give the others fair warning before you use that thing again."

Akihiko stood tall at the door out and put the Evoker back under his chin. "Caesar!" The weapon went off and it made a shattering noise as some barrier around his head broke apart and a regal looking figure of white holding a globe emerged in front of them both outside. "Round 'em up!" With the command given the entity raised the globe to the sky and the surrounding ravens got bundled together above it.

Raven couldn't help, but to admire how he worked with his persona. Everything set into perfect sync.

"Finish this!" Akihiko balled his fist and a strong bolt of lightning gathered from surrounding clouds and wiped those creatures from the sky in a blinding flash. Akihiko however, was not in good shape after that. He buckled over and nearly fell out of the plane. Caesar shattered upon his collapse.

Raven grabbed him with her power and put him on safe footing inside the plane. The bottle that was in his coat fell free and got caught under Raven's foot who picked it up and inspected it. "What is all this?... Are these pills?"

Akihiko seemed upset. "I said not to worry about that." He coughed violently and caught traces of blood in his hand. "There are rules with personas. One of which is after a certain age you lose the ability to bring them out, even with an Evoker. Unless you cheat a little."

"You can't just throw your life out." Raven protested, even if he did just save their hide. "Besides, that's surprising coming from a cop."

Seemed like the two have come to a head. Akihiko needed to keep the peace. "We all need to keep some secrets. Looks like you got a doosie of one yourself, but it's for the good of this world. We need to stick together under that banner. Right?" Akihiko extended out his hand. That being the one he didn't just cough in.

Raven took it in hers. "Alright, I'll keep your little secret, and I'm going to need your help to keep ours, Officer." They had an accord. Suddenly there were two heavy bangs coming from the front of the plane. "The controls!"

"Dammit." Akihiko clenched his fists. "I never made it all the way to the cock pit. If they destroyed those controls we're all dead meat."

The two moved back beyond coach class. When they got there, a big problem was in their way. A monstrous, humanoid figure, that looked like a wrestler had taken it's place to block the entrance to the cock pit.

"God, I hated those things..." Akihiko said while grimacing.

Raven was of course confused. "Looks like Adonis... I guess if he was balding."

They then looked at each other with mutual confusion. "I don't know who that might be, but this guy isn't like the usual brutes you might know. He's got a hide of steel and it's strikes hit like a truck.

Raven smirked. "We fight a fourteen foot golem made of concrete almost twice a month."

Akihiko quirked an eyebrow. "Want to do the honors then?"

Raven let out a sarcastic "Ha hah." Then glared at the man.

Akihiko shook his head. "Take that as a no, well then you need to get into that cock pit and I'll entertain our little, stow-away here."

"Got it." Raven teleported away as Akihiko sized up the creature.

"They don't teach you anything about this at the academy." He cautiously advanced on the creature and laid down some licks on it's massive torso before ducking a massive overhead strike.

Meanwhile Raven was having her own troubles in the cock pit. Not with any monsters, quite the opposite really. There was nothing there. She had no feeling of comfort by that fact, because she could feel a presence. It felt like the whole plane. Suddenly things started to turn on in a green haze. "What in the world?"

Akihiko felt the plane jerk and then start to move. "That's not a good sound." He laid down a couple more punches on the monster before looking at his fists. The sharpened edges of his gloves were worn to near uselessness. The monster let out a roar and pointed at him, crackling with a new energy.

The plane started to steadily descend. In desperation Raven focused her powers on the steering wheel to set the plane on it's proper track. There was a constant force fighting her hold on things.

The rest of the plane was matching her struggles to keep the plane in the air as Akihiko and the monster was rocked and pushed all about the aisles. The monster got the upper hand after a serious jump and pushed Akihiko clear from the first class section, through the door, to the middle of coach class. He slowly pulled himself up. Only to see the monster barreling down the plane at him. "Rachel! Descend quick!"

Raven didn't know why, but she did as instructed and sent the plane into a slight nose dive. Enough to halt the monster's assault. "Why did you tell me to do that? I'm trying not to kill us here!" She struggled to put the plane back in a level position.

Akihiko narrowly dodged a run away snack cart, only to watch it flip and knock the creature to it's back. He then moved between the aisles to prevent himself from sliding right into the grasp of the creature.

"Officer Sanada! Do something! The monster is gaining the upper hand!" Raven found it harder and harder to wrestle the controls away from the forces trying to doom the plane.

"You're telling me." He groaned. "All I see is the giant behemoth, there's nothing else in the plane!"

Raven continued to fight, but her emotions began to over come her and it started to capture bits and pieces of the paneling and breaking it apart. "The monster IS the plane!" A long crack started to form across the windshield. "If you don't do something, I'm going to end up ripping the plane apart!" She shouted in terror.

Akihiko could think of nothing else to do. He took the Evoker to his head and summoned Caesar once more. The figure looked to him. "Hit it with everything you've got!" Then by his command, Caesar lifted the globe and summoned a great amount of electricity and blasted the plane with it from nose to tail.

Raven shrieked as the energy transferred from the bits of the plane she was controlling with her power back at her like a girder to her forehead. She fell to the ground and clutched her head in pain.

"Rachel!?" Akihiko rushed to the front of the plane only to be lifted up and dropped by the rampaging monster that still remained. The plane, however, was back into a stationary position in the sky. The creature controlling it had it's hold ripped away from it by the immense shock.

Raven struggled up and noticed too that the plane was no longer moving and the force she felt covering the plane returned to the original entity that Akihiko was now facing. She forced the cock pit door opened only to see the wreck that the monster had made and a heavily dented snack cart and it's contents all over the floor.

Akihiko dashed forward and laid a heavy uppercut on the monster. It staggered back and and hunched over in fatigue. Finally it showed weakness. Only for it to reach out and grab Akihiko by the neck and lift him up with one arm.

Raven took her built up emotions and put it on the cart. She flung it with everything she had at the monster in hopes that it would knock his hold of Akihiko loose. The force of the blow at it's back accomplished just that and the creature dropped Akihiko in an adjacent aisle while the cart and it flew to the end of coach class near the emergency exits.

The creature let out a whelp as the contents of the mini bar spilled around it, this gave Raven a brilliant idea.

Raven moved in a dash to coach. "Beatrice!" She appeared just behind Raven as she took into action. "Hit the ground!" The entity smiled and extended her reach to the monster, but instead of freezing it, she froze the puddle of liquid accumulating on the floor into a slippery trap.

The monster got back to it's feet only to slip once more on the trap Raven had Beatrice set.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's power grabbed hold of the plane and tilted it towards the exit as the door turned black and opened.

Akihiko still could not believe what power he was seeing as he got forced to the side of the plane she was turning.

The monster clawed and grabbed at anything, but it could not establish a saving grip as it slid by the force of gravity to the exit, grabbing the sides of the door to stay inside.

Raven grabbed what was left of the snack cart and flung it at the monster causing it to fall to the floor and grab the exit frame. She let out a smirk and slammed the door shut, removing the monster and saving the plane. She let out a smile as Beatrice came and helped her to the aisle Akihiko fell into. "We make a better team then I thought." She tilted the plane back to original position.

Akihiko staggered up. "You're not so bad yourself."

Raven rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her, but I guess you did help enough to deserve it too." She let out a deep breath as she helped him up. Returning to her usual dead pan delivery. "So how are we going to explain all this when the Dark Hour ends?"

Akihiko stammered "I... uh... well, we never exactly told anyone about the actions of the Shadows or S.E.E.S."

Raven looked at him like she missed something. "Shadows?... is that what they're called?"

Akihiko nodded. "Right. They are creatures that were collected and experimented upon by Kirijo Group long ago. Like I said before some misguided men thought they could be the key to creating a new Eden. They ended up just being a horrible mistake that became harbingers to the apocalypse. Shadows come in many shapes and sizes, people who are not awakened could become attacked by them. If they do they become struck by something called Apathy Syndrome. It is said the shadows attack the soul directly, but our souls also give us something for us to defend ourselves when we are awakened called Personas."

"I see." Raven looked back at Beatrice and nodded to her, Beatrice returned a smile. "So... is that why I was told we had one year and why you came? To stop this next Apocalypse?" Beatrice nodded.

Akihiko looked around. "It could change out of the Dark Hour soon. I suggest we go back to our seats as to not raise up any suspicion." He then looked to her. "I suppose we got a lot to work on if we are going to help you blend in with the crowd. Luckily we've got someone on the inside to help."

Raven crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? I can blend in just fine."

Akihiko laughed. "Yeah, we were told by your TSA officer just how well you blended in. Did the tall girl in your party really ask to be frisked?"

Raven fought back half a smile. "Can't believe it either, but she is always the curious one."

He looked at her again. "We're going to have to do something more then hide you under a hooded sweatshirt to hide your skin pigment. If that officer wasn't in on it with us you would have never gotten out of America."

Raven's cheeks flushed as she noticed he was taking notice to her little physical abnormality. "Well... it never was a problem before. I figured I could just hide for the next twelve months."

Akihiko laughed. "Trust me, Japan is not like America when it comes to social customs. You are going to live two lives. It seems like you got a bit of a head start on it then the rest of S.E.E.S. got. During the day you are expected to be just another teenager, when between days we are expected to be some sort of super heroes. Looks like you got the latter down. We just have to work on the former with you."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm not looking to make any friends, it's just a job. Part of some investigation."

Akihiko shook his head. "People will be constantly doing the opposite. The social part of school is nearly as important as the academics."

Raven didn't want to deal with any of it. "It's not like you get any grades for class participation." She started to sink into great regret over accepting this mission.

"Well we noticed that the more people he met, the stronger he always got. If you are his spiritual successor you will get stronger with every bond you make." Akihiko tried to assure her.

Raven thought about the boy with blue hair. The one she saw the picture of. "Easier said then done, Officer Sanada."

Akihiko nodded in understanding. "It's fine to call me Akihiko. We are going to be working together from here on out where my title means little."

She quirked her eyebrow. "I guess so, Akihiko."

He smiled. "You'll get the hang of things soon enough, Rachel." He bowed his head in respect to her, closed the two emergency exits, and returned to his seat.

Raven turned back to Beatrice and moved harshly to her seat. The ache of battle started to overcome her after the adrenaline rush subsided. She gave the entity a hug. "Thanks, you saved my butt again."

Beatrice whispered something to her and embraced her back before disappearing back into the sea of her subconscious. Raven took her seat back between the two coffins that were Star Fire and Beast Boy. She drifted into a poor sleep hoping to get some rest before the Dark Hour ended and everyone set their eyes on the chaos that ensued they would never be aware of.

**End of Chapter Notes****:**

**For everyone who is not introduced to Persona 3 and the Dark Hour this chapter was to service a question I had since playing through the game and encountering the first full moon mission. If all mechanical things stopped dead during the Dark Hour... what happened to planes mid-flight? Do they suspend in mid-air? Well this, I hope, is a bit of a proof of concept. That when the dark hour hits everything freeze frames, unless some force from the dark hour effects it and brings it to life in the dark hour. I.E. much like in the game the train lies dormant in the dark hour until the shadow starts it up with it's power. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The creatures highlighted in this chapter were called Mayas, which were the blob like creatures Akihiko initially fighting, Black Ravens, which were the basic bird-like shadows that Raven fought outside. Then finally the giant wrestler is called a Gigas. They are modeled after pro wrestler, Hulk Hogan. Next chapter, the Teen Titans finally make it to Iwatodai and meet the mysterious player who has opened the path for their entire mission to take place.**


	7. Chapter 6 - When Worlds Collide

**Author's Notes:**

**It was a fantastic vacation. Went back home for the first time in months so I hadn't thought of anything story wise for about a week. Now I have 3 days (starting 4/15) staring me in the face to get back into the groove. Last we left our heroes, Raven found herself in a bit of a pickle. Luckily for her though that mysterious man she had spotted was one of the awakened. After a brief battle with the entities known as Shadows. Akihiko Sanada and Raven saved the plane and their next stop was set for the Iwatodai High Dormitory. There she, and the other Titans on the plane, will meet the third party that Cyborg and Akihiko were talking about. What will this new alliance mean for the Titans? When will they be able to get back home and live in the Tower once again? For that matter, who is watching Jump City while the Titans are away from it?**

_ Demonraily: That was a slight overlook based on my knowledge of a game I played a long bit ago. With that knowledge now renewed such an oversight will not occur a second time. Thanks for the support. More of the persona spectrum will begin to find it's way into the story from here on out. _

_ S4656guy: What I said above. More Persona influence on the story to come. _

_ Ladypixi: I do admit in a Private chat we had that the fighting was kinda bouncing all over the place. This will be kept better track of in future battles._

**Now with no further interruptions and pause, the continuation of the story. (No really. No further interruptions. I must apologize readers. Been playing the hell out of Injustice lately. )**

**Monday, March 20th. Evening. 4 Days before the next Full Moon. Landing at an Airport Outside of Iwatodai.**

Raven awoke to the sounds of murmuring among her fellow travelers.

"Friend Raven, At last you awaken!"

Raven groaned. "Good morning to you too, Starfire."

"Quite the contrary, Raven." Robin said down the aisle. "You've been in a healing coma for almost the entire flight. Any idea why?"

Raven shook her head as her eyes adjusted to the overhead lights. "What time is it?"

"About Seven or so... don't ask me what day it is... this jet lag is murder." Beast Boy stretched out next to her. "When are they going to let us off this thing? I need to get out of this tin can."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining."

Beast Boy laughed. "Easy for you to say. You weren't sitting next to the Snoring Wonder all flight."

Raven hid a blush before Beast Boy's seat belt began to glow with black energy and painfully tightened around his waist.

"I kid, I kid!" Beast Boy frantically apologized.

"Raven!" Robin snapped. "We can't do that in public, we've got a cover to uphold."

Raven reluctantly let her captive loose.

Smug as ever Beast Boy just couldn't leave it alone. "You were adorable when you drool in your sleep Raven." He snickered.

"I will end you one of these days I swear it." Raven pretty much engulfed herself in her hoodie and pulled her knees up to hide further.

"Beast Boy! Stop it. I swear I'm not going to come all this way just to have to babysit everyone." Robin spat.

"Sure thing, Dad." Raven shot back.

"Yeah, we're just messing around, Robin." Beast Boy added.

A glare with fire in her eyes hushed the wanna-be comedian immediately. "Why can't we leave?" Raven asked, hoping that would get them back on topic.

Robin looked back at her. "We were hoping you could tell us. Something attacked the plane and no one knows what."

Raven looked back to where Akihiko was sitting, but his seat was empty. She sighed. "Do we have to do this now? In the middle of everybody, Robin?" Besides not wanting to be interrogated in public by the Junior detective, she knew that she wasn't the one who could best explain.

Robin crossed his arms in frustration, but nodded. "Seems we will wait then."

Raven let out a sigh of relief as stewards announced they were free to exit the plane. She gathered her small carry on bag and followed the other titans out. There she saw Akihiko speaking to a group of concerned citizens.

Akihiko lied through his teeth. "The cause of the unsightly damage to the plane was large accumulations of ice that pelted the plane while passing though a cold weather front and then chipped off parts here and there due to the speed of the plane."

Raven rose her eyebrow. "That's the story they're going with?"

A lot of people didn't buy it, but couldn't explain it themselves either.

"There's no way ice shards did all that?" Robin shot back at Akihiko. Looking suspiciously at the damage.

"Well, do you have a better explanation?" Akihiko returned the serve back at the Boy Wonder.

Robin did not, but he wasn't sold on Akihiko's. "It looks like something clawed at it frankly."

Akihiko laughed some. "Looks like someone is bit too into Japanese myth. Surely nothing living would be able to make such marks, am I right people? Or perhaps you too believe in dragons like this here young lad?"

Raven knew if she didn't get these two apart they'd be at it all day. She wanted to get to this Dorm before the next Dark Hour. "Robin, just let it go, or do you want us to be stuck here another extra hour?"

Robin let out a huff and backed down. "We have an investigation to perform."

Raven shook her head. "Save it, I have a feeling we're going to see a lot more of this officer."

"This man of red and white does seem familiar from somewhere, Friend Robin." Starfire added to the pot.

Robin took that tid bit and worked out who he was. "I see. So it seems we had some insurance getting to Iwatodai." He looked the man over. "What do you read off of him, Raven?"

"Besides that he's an awful liar? Well I got to meet him and let's just say that you and him share a lot in common. By what I read off of him you two could go back to Gotham and make even _HIM_ cry." Raven smirked a bit.

"Got enough baggage of my own. Don't need anyone else's carry on to hold." Then Starfire's luggage arrived. All fourteen bags of them. "Starfire!... I thought I said only to bring what's absolutely needed to survive."

"But I surely could not live without my supply of Tamaranian health supplies. I have plenty for everyone if they have the illness of movement?" She proclaimed with much pride.

Beast Boy wasn't buying. "I think I'll deal with the motion sickness. It's a lot safer, Starfire."

She huffed at their reluctance to use their world renowned remedies. "Well I shall carry them straight away then." She reached for the bags and started to lift.

"Wait, Starfire. You can't carry all of that?" Robin halted her.

"Of course I can. I'm well capable to carry all of our bags of holding." Starfire smiled.

"He's right. You carrying all of that isn't very natural, Starfire." Raven looked at Robin and Beast Boy. "Well?"

Beast Boy looked at the luggage mountain before them. "You aren't suggesting that we carry all of this burden? What do I look like, a pack mule?"

Raven gave Beast Boy a smirk. "Payback, Boys."

"Boys?" Robin said in protest.

"Not very gentlemanly to make a woman carry the bags." Raven reminded.

"Well, I'm not a gentleman..." Beast Boy crossed his arms before being pelted with one of Starfire's sacks full of only her various gods know what.

"Do mind bruising the Yumlchap fruit, friend Raven." Starfire looked at her bags being thrown in distress.

"How about Beast Boy's face?" Robin added before he too felt the grace of one of Starfire's carry on bags.

"Everyone gets to carry." Raven put her foot down on this one. "Besides. This stupid cover up was your idea to begin with, Robin. Time to pony up for that." She was still mighty bitter about the whole having to go to school and be sociable thing.

Moments later the boys were hands, shoulders, backs, and possibly mouths full of things while the two girls lead on to the lobby carrying the bare minimum.

"I think I can learn to enjoy this cover up thing." Raven smiled in the direction of Starfire.

"You are perhaps working our friends too hard, friend Raven. Are you sure we are not to help them?" Starfire looked back at them with concern.

"Cultural customs, Starfire. Remember we are trying to blend in." Raven actually had no idea what the customs of Japan were when it came to men carrying things for women, but she was going to milk it for what she could for as long as she could.

They reached a man holding a sign that read "Robin Drake"

"Looks like that's for us." Starfire pointed the bag boys to the chauffeur.

Raven felt a strong sense of tragedy in the man, much like she did when she first met Akihiko.

"Awwww man. I can't believe I got strung along doing this." The man seemed quite upset about having to be there. "Yo! Over here!"

The three gathered at the man which finally about took the rest of the boy's strength as they fell at their feet in an avalanche of totes and suitcases.

"Just reminded me why we never leave Jump City." Beast Boy quipped before pulling himself out from under Starfire's and his own luggage.

"That's why I travel light." Raven pulled up her one and only bag.

"Yeah, but you get to go back home when ever you want. That's not fair." Beast Boy continued to complain.

Robin dropped his load and addressed the man holding his name. "Right here."

"Alright. It's about time. You're the new transfer students, right? I thought you'd never make it here." The man adjusted his cap and scruffed his beard as he looked over the three. "The name is Junpei Iori. I'll be leading you on to the ride to Iwatodai."

"More public travel?" Raven said with dread.

"Hardly." Junpei smiled wide. "Mitsuru set us up. We got a sweet ride lined up. It's the only reason why I even agreed to go on this stupid errand. She knows exactly what buttons to push."

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, you will. She's waiting at the Limo with some of the others. Plus a sweeeeet spread. I think she bought us all sushi to help us break the ice." He seemed way too excited for some food.

"So Cyborg and Red-X must already be there." Robin looked at Junpei and then at the bags. "You going to give us a hand here?"

Junpei was knocked back with insult. "I'm no butler. Why don't you carry yer own bags?"

Beast Boy pleaded with him. "Come on, man. Give us a break. We had to carry all of this stuff from the lobby across the hall, And her highness didn't find it cultural for a woman to carry their own stuff."

"Whaaaat? That isn't a thing?" Junpei Looked at the two women as Raven grinned innocently. "Who told you that?"

"I read it before I came." Raven lied.

"I thought it was customary for people of Japan to be polite and courteous to their fellow peers." Starfire added.

Junpei stifled his anger. "Arrgh... well I suppose I've got a reputation to uphold, but so help me if somebody eats the good rolls before I get my share there's going to be hell to pay."

The three of them now shared the burden as Junpei led them to the long white limo that waited for them in the parking lot.

"So much for being discrete." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Mitsuru has accepted her roll in things. Needless to say subtlety was never one of those things that she was gifted with from her upbringing. With her father gone and her being the face of Korijo Group she rarely gets a moment outside the limelight." Junpei's voice was not that of jealousy, but it was showered in a tinge of pity.

"So I guess we will pretty much get lost in her wake. Trust me, I don't mind that in the least." Raven was no stranger to hiding behind other people's reputations. To date she has never had to answer a single question regarding Teen Titans activity. She always had Cyborg or Robin in front of her to explain things.

"Well, let's meet up with our new partners." Robin said before finishing loading the trunk with an array of bags with the other two.

When the door opened the sight was one to behold. Everything was stacked to the nines in food and beverage.

"Sweet, mother of Neptune. Look at all that Sushi." Junpei grinned from ear to ear.

"Too bad none of it is something I can eat." Beast Boy looked at the spread in sadness.

"On the contrary." A voice from the front of the limo spoke. "We were made well aware of your eating habits and also bought you a set of California rolls with tofu. No meat involved." The woman with red hair nodded respectively at the entering Titans with Cyborg sitting across from her and a shorter girl with blueish-gray hair sat in the middle of them with a mighty complicated Lap-top.

"Sup guys. Check it out, we're high rollers now." Cyborg high-fived a newly brought back to life Beast Boy as they soaked up this treatment.

"Woah, This is too cool. When do we get to eat it? My stomach is demanding nourishment." Beast Boy drooled at the sight of his personal meal.

"Not yet, we still have to see to it one last member arrives." The woman insisted.

"Mitsuru means she spent a pretty penny to make sure we had plenty to keep us all entertained for the ride up to the dorm. Now this is what I call a conversation piece. Look at the size of those Salmon nagiri-zushi." The two jokers hovered over their respected dishes like vultures.

"Enough Iori. I don't wish to flaunt anything. I only mean to show an appropriate, customary, welcome to our guests." For someone so famous she did have a sense of humility.

"Well received, new friends. May we do the customary shattering of the ice?" Starfire sat next to Junpei who was quite weary of her odd behavior.

Raven sat next to Cyborg trying to get reads off people. All she could pick up was all the thick scrutiny off of Robin. "I don't think we've heard anything about you." Raven directed at the girl who was about as fish out of water being social as she was.

"Um... Me? I, uhhh..." Raven felt a bit of relief that she was not the only one nearly as out of her element. The girl looked out from over her lap top screen at the new arrivals.

"This is Fuuka Yamagishi. You would not believe the skill she has around a computer. I swear it's nearly up to scratch to mine and I'm about 40% computer." Cyborg smiled at her.

She smiled back sporting a blush. "Th-thank you, Mr. Stone. You flatter me way too much, but I'm glad to be of service. No matter how little I may be able to do in battle."

"You'll do great as you always had, Yamagishi. With your knowledge of Shadows and Mr. stone's new technology you'll be back to your glory days of the original S.E.E.S." Mitsuru assured.

"Original S.E.E.S.?" Robin queried

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, it was the group of us, plus one you might have met on route. Also three back over at the dorm that made up what's left of the team that stopped the destroyer, Nyx."

Raven felt a surge of unease at the mentioning of that name. As if a part of her was writhing in pain having heard it.

"Friend Raven. Are you still ailing from the illness of movement? You don't look so good." Starfire was all but ready to shove some disgusting looking green fruit down her throat.

"No, I'm... I'm fine. Just a bit of jet lag." Raven hoped. "What happened to S.E.E.S.?"

Mitsuru let out a small sigh. "Well we had hoped it was disbanded for good because we had fulfilled it's purpose. It now seems that we were wrong in that. Worse still, our weapons against the shadows are gone. We made a pact. That those of us that lost the ability to summon would not artificially return to that ability. There is still two of us that could use those weapons, One has not reached their complete adulthood and the other. Well, we will introduce you to her later."

"A pact?... You don't say." Raven held back a jolt of guilt knowing what she did. Just then Akihiko entered the Limo and shut the door behind him. "Speak of the devil."

"I hope I didn't miss anything important. Life of a law enforcer is not an easy one when shadows are involved. Honestly I don't know how Detective Kurosawa kept people so calm during it all." He sat across from Robin who gave him the mother of all stink eyes.

"Just some basic introduction, Akihiko. Please help yourself everybody. Our party is now complete." With that the limo jerked into motion and they were off to Iwatodai dorm.

"Ready" Junpei grabbed a pair of chopsticks like swords

"Set..." Beast Boy followed in kind.

"GORGE!" The two started to shovel it in without a care in the world.

Raven and Mitsuru both let out scoffs of disgust at their manners. Starfire kept trying to get a piece or two, but frantic chopsticks kept getting in her way. Cyborg and Fuuka seemed to have gotten cozy together talking techno-babble to each other. Which left both Akihiko and Robin with hands folded under their chins, just reading each other. Looking for any splinter of weakness in the other.

"So..." Akihiko uttered. Narrowing his eyes at the Boy Wonder

"Yup..." Robin responded in kind.

"Real men introduce themselves with their fists. Care to spar a match?" Akihiko brewed with testosterone and confidence.

"You were reading my mind. You will have to show me where you train." Robin confirmed the arrangement.

They were so similar it actually hurt Raven's eyes to look at the two.

Mitsuru let out a half a smile. "Boys will be boys, right?"

Raven gave one up to match. "Do they have to?"

"Afraid so." They both conceded the notion. "I must talk to you some time. In private, Miss Roth."

Raven nodded. "I think that could be arranged when we reach the dorm."

They both took in the beginning of this alliance. It seemed it had the headwind to be quite the wild ride.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**I must say that I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. I had a long trip behind me and a lot of stuff going on that distracted me this installment. Because I thought to myself that I didn't want there to be so much skipped time I gave you this rest chapter. I originally had them appear at the dorm which will result in more conflict, but then restarted. This story will be chalk full of fighting and the like. There is no problem in focusing in on the light-hearted moments. That's what I always liked about the Teen Titans and Persona was that it took the best parts of conflict and of friendship and gave great balance of the two. There will be blood. There will be tragedy. There will be twists and turns. For now though I want to enjoy the characters being put into development. Every Titan and every S.E.E.S. member will have their own chance to shine. I don't want this to be battle after battle, I want there to be chances for them to just be fun. Things are going to start getting complicated for our heroes as the full moon comes ever closer. If you like these types of chapters of comic relief let me know. If you'd rather me just get along with things and ditch some of it let me know. You just have to realize how thurough in detail Persona was when it came to it's every day existence. I wanted to bring some of that into the Titans universe and as you will see bring Titans things into the Persona one. I hope this kept your interest. I appreciate the views and the words of criticism and praise alike. More to come next time when we meet the remainder of S.E.E.S. and get our first glimpse of where the Titans will call home until they solve this mystery.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Dorm Sweet Dorm

**Author's Notes:**

**The last chapter was a bit more for me then anything else. I want to keep this story as light-hearted as I can for as long as I can... because it's going to get dark. Anyone who are fans of Persona 3 and 4 know what I'm talking about. That's another thing I wanna talk about. I'm probably part of the more unwanted scene of the SMT fanbase. I've only played Persona 3 and 4. A lot of the faithful think I'm as much of a bandwagoner as they come. I've come to terms with that. I'd play the original and P2 if I had the PSP. I've seen gameplay of both. I've seen Trinity Soul which from what I've heard isn't a shining star of the Persona story line. As for Teen Titans TAS I've seen the first four seasons. I found the fifth season tedious. So much jumping around. I never felt like a full story to me and it just turned me off completely. You will know by how I write them who my favorite characters are. I'll try not to show bias. I thank all of my readers, followers, and favs for their support. Without the traffic and people showing me that they still care about the story I wouldn't have the heart to continue. As for questions, and I know there are many, have faith that they will be answered as the story progresses along. Things will really start moving along after the first full moon. The story continues as the two teams finally reach the Dorm. What will they find there?**

**Monday, March 20th. Late Night. 4 Days Before the Next Full Moon. Mitsuru Korijo's Limo.**

The Limo ride couldn't have started any better. The two teams seemed to be getting along just fine... in their own ways. Everyone seemed to break off in pairs. The odd person out was Starfire, but she sure tried to get into every conversation she could. By chance there was someone waiting at the dorm for her.

Raven crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knee. She could feel that there was more to this ride then transportation. Mitsuru was indeed a clever business woman. The nagging point of her wanting to speak with her in private set up some warning flags.

"So guys, are you ready to see the place?" Cyborg broke the pairings to bring everyone else together.

"I can't believe the old dorm is back. Last time I saw it we..." Junpei hushed and the four members of S.E.E.S. all shared a unified silence. They each looked at one another.

This screamed at Raven more than anything they have actually said to her. "The blue-haired boy."

The four were shocked at her right call.

"Um... how did you...?" Fuuka started before Mitsuru paused her.

"It's okay Yamagishi, we sent them a bit of a care package of information before they set track to Iwatodai. I thought it might be a bit more beneficial if they had an idea what they might be getting themselves into." Mitsuru did give Raven a bit of a speculative gaze however.

"I... skimmed it." Raven said while lowering her head. Her mind reading helped a bit, but she didn't want them to mistrust her so soon.

"You know what... he used to do that too. He always seemed like he was a step ahead of everything." Junpei added with a smile.

"What happened to him?" Robin asked in a tense moment.

They gave no answer.

Cyborg had to bring it back. "Let's get back to other things, like that dorm. That place feels like one of those higher rate apartments in Jump City."

"Had some good times there. It became more of a home then a dorm." Akihiko added to keep his friends in the conversation. He could sense Mitsuru starting to stress. "You all should be used to co-habitation by now. You've been living together a while, right?"

"For better or worse." Raven offered, still not looking anyone in particular the eye.

"Right!" Junpei smirked. "Must be a blast living with the girls around all the time, eh?" He directed at Beast Boy who had his craw full of his sushi.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, then back at Junpei before laughing nervously. "The best... Hehehe." Together it seemed a plan was forming.

Raven was weary of their antics. "Don't even think about it Beast Boy."

"Ouch... You're almost as bad as Yukari-chan at shooting down guys." Junpei leaned forward and patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. Who was noticeably less well for wares after that little comment.

Mitsuru broke the awkwardness. "We've arrived. Not a moment too soon it seems." The dorm was lit up once more. The two other S.E.E.S. members that haven't been back yet seemed to gleam with nostalgia and good memories.

"We still need to make sure Red-X is comfortable in his cell. His guards are nothing to scoff at either." Cyborg was quickly inputting something in his wrist communicator.

"Red-X is left in a simple cell? He's only being watched by a pair of guards? How could you do that, Cyborg?!" Robin said in panic.

"Don't worry Robin. They are well more than qualified for the job." He smiled. "One of them is kinda cute." His human side blushed.

Raven took quick notice to this emotion coming off of him. She hid a smile.

"I hope so." Robin left the limo in a rush. He seemed to want Red-X to be his responsibility. He grabbed his things and quickly entered the Dorm.

Fuuka was distraught by his reaction "This, Red-X... he isn't with you is he?"

Starfire picked up a clenched fist. "He is a criminal. A burglar of cats. A real sneaky type."

"Nothing I haven't seen before I'm sure." Akihiko left the limo next to see this Red-X.

"Wait for me, Friends!" Starfire quickly rushed to join them.

"Hey! Who's going to carry all of this left over stuff?" Junpei shouted at the scattering people.

"I shall have my men do the honors. You two go right on. Cyborg, Yamagishi, If you don't mind I'd like a word with Miss Roth." Mitsuru moved across from Raven and allowed the others to take their leave.

"Don't you too cause too much trouble now." Cyborg smiled as he left with Fuuka. "Now have I got a couple of things to show you about computer programming."

"Oh!?... I'd be honored, Mr. Stone." Fuuka held her lap top against her chest as they left Mitsuru and Raven by themselves.

The door shut and Mitsuru crossed her legs and sat in similar position as Raven. "It's a lot to take in all at once, isn't it?" She offered to Raven.

"Um... yeah. I still don't know what to make of it." Raven was still avoiding eye contact.

"So, let's get right to the chase. When did you awaken, Miss Roth?" She was all business.

"I... I don't know, it happened a few days ago I guess." She didn't know whether to be fully cooperative or to hold back.

"Before or after the changes to your tower?" Mitsuru continued.

"How did you...? Afterwards I guess. Not that you should know everything about my business." Raven started to get defensive.

Mitsuru felt her change of demeanor. She backed off. "I know it's not. In fact, we knew very little of him too. In due time he came to us." She looked to her and leaned forward. She put her hand to Raven's. "It's a lot to handle on your own. For the longest time I too carried the burden by myself. We are here to help you, Miss Roth."

Raven took her hand away quickly. "I didn't ask for this power, or your help."

Mitsuru backed away. "I see."

"No you don't!" Raven challenged back. "You're forcing me to go to school, you're forcing me to battle between these new powers and my own. How could you possibly...?!" Things started to glow black before Raven let her breath in and out. The windows of the limo just started to crack.

Mitsuru was alarmed, but not afraid. "You're right, I don't know, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Miss Roth, I promise you, in the end you will see that everything we have set in store for you is for your own safety, and will make you better in controlling your new abilities in time. I won't try to speak to you like this again unless you initiate it."

"Good..." Is all Raven gave her back.

"We have a special room for you, Miss Roth. It's on the second floor last door on the right. It was... his room. We think that if anything might be around to answer why you were chosen you would be the first to discover it." She got up.

"Th-thanks... I guess." Raven looked to her. They exchanged a mutual nod before Mitsuru led her out.

Inside everyone seemed to get comfortable. Junpei and Beast Boy sat on a couch just inside the Dorm to the right telling each other dirty jokes and laughing loudly. Cyborg and Fuuka both sat at a small alcove to the immediate left of the entrance and still dabbled in techno-babble. Akihiko and Robin both were nowhere to be seen. Presumably they were where ever Red-X was being held. The Starfire was sitting at a small table further away to the right with a girl Raven hasn't met yet talking away about fashion.

"It isn't much, but we made the absolute best out of it." Mitsuru swelled with pride as she took a deep breath of the old smell of a place she had loved.

"I suppose we could go to our rooms now?" Raven said bluntly.

"Whatever you'd like." Mitsuru assured.

With that she quickly moved down the hallway without talking to another person and moved up the stairs. She couldn't reach the door fast enough. She opened it and then entered and closed it behind her before sliding down it and lowering her head down to her brought up knees.

She felt something instantly as the setting of the room started to speak to her. She saw the same boy from before. She started to see some events unfold. Were they of the past or some distant future? Either way they were not happy. In the end she caught a glimpse of a great golden door, and he kept it locked. "He... sacrificed himself?" She started to think that this new power was not a blessing. What if she had a similar fate in store?

A banging on the door broke her train of thought. "Friend Raven. Are you alright? You left before the gifts of cake and mud water arrived. Shall I retrieve you some?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's called coffee, Starfire. Though it sure does taste like mud water." She got up and opened the door.

"Yay! I shall inform the others of your arrival at once!" Starfire hugged Raven tight.

Raven was dropped and halted Starfire before she could get too far. "Starfire... I'm not coming. I'm just opening the door this one time to let you know that my rules for my room at the Tower and here are the same. Goodnight Starfire... leave me alone." She shut the door. She knew that seemed a lot colder then it should have. Right now all she could think about was sleeping in a flat bed. She locked the door and crawled into bed.

"Friend Raven?... Was it something we did?" Starfire's usually happy-go-lucky approach dwindled and she left on a sour note. She returned to the first floor with the others. "Friend Raven won't be joining us." She seemed saddened.

"So much for a happy end to our first night as a complete team." Junpei added, looking down himself.

"More cake for me." Beast Boy gulped down another slice.

"Dude, Mind your manners." Cyborg slapped Beast Boy on the back causing him to spit out the large chunk of cake. Cyborg looked up to the second floor. Certainly not feeling so good about things anymore either.

"Hey, don't let it get you down, Starfire. She'll come around at her own pace." The girl at the table she was talking to added.

"Oh my, I never asked you your name, new friend." Starfire returned to her usual bubbly self.

"My name's Yukari Takeba. I was also an original member of S.E.E.S. I'm still working at getting my doctorate in teaching degree and substitute at the High School you'll all be attending, but Mitsuru asked me to help. We go way back." She smiled.

"The fact that I'm now the Principal of Gekkoukan High School has nothing to do with it at all, Takeba." They shared a mutual laugh.

"I think you'll make a wonderful teacher, Yukari." Starfire took Yukari's hands in hers. "You must teach me something right this instant." Starfire stood there waiting to be taught.

"Um... okaaaay, Starfire. Like what?" Yukari played along.

"Teach me why the Rufuvakja Trees only take root along the shores of the Korandrasi River but not anywhere else on all of Tamaran." Starfire continued to wait for Yukari's answer.

Yukari was at a loss. She looked to the others for some sort of help. They all gave her simple shrugs. "Well... Starfire. I'd say it has to do with selective breeding. And it's most profitable for there." She nodded nervously.

Starfire picked up the girl and held her tight. "I knew it. Blackfire will be so upset. She always tried to say it was because of our southern hemisphere's natural geology."

"Umm... St-Starfire... You're crushing my spine..." Yukari was in a bit of a panic.

"Oh... sorry friend, Yukari. I get that a lot when I'm excited." She put her down.

"Wow, Starfire. You're probably stronger than Aigis." Yukari didn't seem upset.

"More friends? When do I get to meet this, Aigis?" She beamed at the prospect of more people to meet.

Mitsuru intervened. "We will have plenty of time to meet the last couple of members. Tomorrow we've got a lot to do to prepare. I suggest we get to our rooms."

The Teen Titans all eventually reached their final destinations for the night, but the members of S.E.E.S. had different plans.

**Tuesday, March 21st. Dark Hour. 3 Days Before the Next Full Moon. Iwatodai Dormitory.**

They all met in the third floor observatory. The equipment still was as sharp as they were when they used them last.

Akihiko broke the silence. "Well this place brings me back."

"It's just like the first night... well, when he came to us." Yukari added.

Mitsuru brought up a series of data on the large computer. "Look... her vitals. It's like de'javu, isn't it Takeba?"

"Whoa... you're right, Mitsuru. They were just like his... Do you think?" They all looked at the screens.

"No... It's just a coincidence. We all know where he is." Mitsuru and the others paused in remembrance. "Though, like Aigis, it seems she too has his gift."

"I wonder what she's going through?" Junpei offered as she seemingly tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Her brain activity is going through the roof. Almost like there is something inside her other than herself." Mitsuru brought up a chart.

"Like... a persona?" Fuuka asked.

"No... something I've never seen before." Mitsuru turned off the equipment. "We all need to get some rest too. It seems like the Shadows are getting a resurgence. We need to be in top form for the next Full Moon."

Raven found herself in another place. She was sitting up in a chair, no longer in the bed she remembered falling asleep in. As her focus became more clear it focused on a man sitting in front of her.

"Helloooo. Welcome back to the Velvet Room, traveler. We have summoned you with great excitement. It seems since the last time we've met you have established the contract of which I spoke the last time you were here." The man with the long nose put his hands together.

Raven tried to move, but like before she was restricted from doing so. Some sort of sleep paralysis. "Contract?..." She thought deeply what happened between the last time she was there. It came to her. "Beatrice?"

"Indeed. You have finally forged the wild card, and thus have initiated the obligations that each visitor that comes into contact with us set out to complete." Igor further explained.

"What obligations?" Raven groggily demanded.

"Simply to find "The Answer". For each visitor the answer is different, but similar to achieve. I am much intrigued to find out where this special guest will end up. Hehehehe." Igor formed a pyramid with his fingers.

The pale looking girl who lived began to speak. "Like those before you, your abilities will depend on the bonds you share with others. You will find this new power in the form of social links with those who are your friends of the past, present, and of the future."

"I... don't really have many friends." Raven said, brewing with shame.

Candice moved to Igor and whispered something to him. He reacted with a smile. "It seems at least one of the people you travel with have already awakened. This person will play a significant roll in you achieving the answer."

Raven looked to them mistrustfully. "Red-X? But... why?" It was extremely not comforting that he would be so significant.

"Everyone awakens for their own reasons. Perhaps in finding his reason your own might break through the fog." Igor leaned forward.

Raven was shaken by the realization of this. "Robin is going to kill me." She grumbled.

A key materialized on the table before them. "This is a key to this place. A token from us to you. Next time we meet we wish it to be of your own accord."

Candice added on. "We have certain services we do for all of our visitors. As your social links grow as will your ability to summon more Personas than the one you awoke to. Also return to me after a while and I will have some separate tasks for you to accomplish at your own pace."

Raven cringed. "I don't want any of this. I just want everything to go back to normal. Just take it back. Choose someone else." She was greatly distraught and in the verge of tears.

"The wild card does not choose lightly. I would take great pride in that. It sees further into the potential of it's host than even I could see." Igor and Candice made another exchange. "For now you have yet to face any major adversaries, but I know that when you do she will be there. Don't confuse it with a one sided bargain. The wild card needs it's host as much as the host, the power it offers."

Raven was still not all in. "You make it out to be like a drug." She shivered in her seat. Something was going on in the dorm. She could sense it. "Take me back. They are all in a panic. I could feel their thoughts. There is no telling what my powers are doing in the real world."

"As you wish, child. May your journey be ever curious and balanced." With a wave of his boney hand Raven left the Velvet Room. Igor was smiling wide.

"She seems reluctant, rebellious even to her destiny." Candice looked to her master for any sense of worry.

"That's exactly what the wild card needs of her. It is all important to her finding her answer. She is not like the others." Igor laughed in delight in the guest they have found. She would be a grand visitor indeed.

Raven awoke to the Dark Hour. Loud noises were coming from the third floor. Raven gasped. She Ravenported out of her room and to where she could sense the most emotional response.

The conflict had spilled out onto the open roof as Red-X faced off against two other girls. Neither of which Raven could feel with her empathy. One trigger happy sort and the other wielding a large and complicated looking Ax.

"The criminal known as Red-X is meant to be apprehended, and not allowed to leave Dorm grounds." The one wearing a black uniform warned. "Further resistance will result in more drastic methods of retrieval."

"Ya got that rioght, sis. A downrioght pain in da neck dis one is dere." The one in white uniform, brandishing her ax, spoke in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"I would love to stick around and entertain you ladies further, but you are souring my escape." Red-X turned to the open part of the roof, but the girl in black sprinted far beyond any human's abilities and blocked the gap.

"You have been warned." The girl wasn't messing around. Her hands were pointed at Red-X threateningly.

"What? Are you going to "jazz hands" me to death?" Soon as he shot his witty comeback the girl in black shot a warning shot from her fingers at Red-X's feet. "The hell?"

The girl in white advanced and swung her ax in an impossible feat of strength at Red-X, just missing him. Red-X ducked the exchange and rolled out of her reach. "Why I oughta... get back 'ere!"

Red-X made a break at the first girl sporting duel X wrist saws. Meaning to incapacitate he dodged her first volley of bullets and dug into her arm joints at the shoulders. This was highly ineffective as they shredded the Xenothium blades to bits with as little as a scratch in her armor.

"Additional force initiated..." The girl darkly uttered. She then grabbed at both of Red-X's wrists and crushed the xenothium distributors.

"What the hell are you?!" Red-X struggled to get out of the grasp of the girl.

"I am 7th-generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis... and you have been deemed unacceptable outside of captivity." Aigis used both hands to push Red-X a good twenty feet away in a backwards roll. Followed by the Girl in white who spiked Red-X into the air with the flat of her Ax on the rebound, then slammed him hard enough on the volley back down to leave cracks in the floor underneath him.

"Xenothium power inactive. Armor capacity at 20%" Red-X crawled to his hands and knees. His suit was no match for these two. He just didn't know the tricks behind them to counter act.

Suddenly an orb of black energy materialized around him and Raven appeared at his side. "Welcome to the party." Red-X said exhaustively.

"Both of you, leave him alone!" Raven stood in Red-X's protection.

"Who's dis 'ere dame?" The girl in white looked to Aigis for answers.

"Newly awakened persona user... Rachel Roth AKA Raven." After a scan of her Aigis gasped in realization. "You... you hold the power of the wild card."

Raven focused on The girl in white's Ax and flung it out of her hands, off harmlessly to the side. Then opened a void to pull in another volley of bullets from Aigis. "I said stand down!" Aigis lowered her arms and complied

"You... remind me of him." Aigis let off a smile.

"Oh, my hero." Red-X said sarcastically. "You're not exactly a sight for soar eyes, Sunshine, but I'll take the help where ever I get it from."

"Shut it, Red-X. I'm not letting you escape either." Raven looked down at him sternly. "I'm simply keeping you alive."

"Thanks, Mother Teresa, but if you're not with me..." Red-X popped up and grabbed Raven from behind and pressed his jagged remains of his wrist saws against Raven's neck. "Well you know how the rest goes."

"Let her go!" Aigis threatened and returned her aim at Red-X.

"You creep..." Raven uttered, seeped in betrayal.

"Sticks and stones, Buttercup. I've had about enough with inhuman activities for today. You were just the pill to cure me of them." He slowly moved back to the roof's edge. Still holding the two robots back with Raven as his hostage.

"You're not one to talk about inhuman activity..." Raven spat back at him.

"Takes one to know one, Love. We all know about you." Red-X moved up on the edge with Raven. "A three story fall. More than enough for the remainder of my suit to handle."

"I can't let you do that, Red-X." Raven broke his hold and tackled him into a portal. That portal led back into the dorm and back into where they held Red-X. Raven and Red-X fall apart, but not before Raven could capture him in her power and slammed him hard against the wall.

"You USED me!" Raven shouted as he pinned him up against that same wall.

"Perhaps you forget what I am exactly. I'm not here on vacation, Cupcake. I'm here as a prisoner." He struggled to break free, but Raven had him fully subdued. "You are as much of a part of them as the rest."

"And you are still a thug. Regardless of what you might be in my rolls in this. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't..." She paused her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"My handsome, good, looks?" Red-X continued to toy with her.

"Stop treating me like a hapless child." She moved back and then the entire set of his confiscated weapons flew and stuck in the wall various points around his helpless body. "I was hoping you could give these guys a decent first impression."

Red-X laughed. "I'd stop worrying about me and start thinking about your own..."

Raven turned around and saw every member of S.E.E.S. staring at her in awe of her power. She could sense their mistrust and fear of her. Nothing she ever took lightly. She let Red-X down and turned fully to her new partners, desperately searching for something to fix this.

Mitsuru reached for her special communicator. "Red-X has been apprehended, Aigis, Labrys return to the holding cell." Mitsuru took it to her side. "Miss Roth..."

"Save it." Raven hid her face again. "Just leave me alone." She took another Ravenport back to her room. She was still deathly exhausted.

"Akihiko, keep an eye on our new guest. It seems as though we have another awakened one of them to worry about." Mitsuru nodded at him and he returned it.

"My pleasure." He sat at the opening of the cell and latched it back shut. "That little stunt must have depleted a good chunk of your toys."

"Only a matter of time before I get past you too, Warden." Red-X mocked.

"I'm not your ordinary cop. Try me." He shot back.

Red-X smiled. "You, like the bird boy, will be much fun to play with."

Akihiko gave him a smirk to match. "You will see just how much not like him I am."

The two spent the remainder of the night sizing each other up.

Raven had a very troublesome sleep for the remainder of the night only to wake up to a much more troublesome day. Their first day of school awaited them which was the last day Raven ever wanted to see happen. With a nightmare during the day plaguing her and then the chaos of the dark hour at nights, when would Raven find her time for peace? It was getting to a point now where her powers were slipping further and further out of control. The balance that Igor was talking about. Was that Beatrice? Or was Beatrice just another stress against her. Sometimes she felt like both.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**Welcome to the mad house that is going to be Iwatodai. Featuring the constant struggles of Raven keeping herself in check. Between her emotions and random conflicts which is she going to succumb to first? This is one of the major parts of Raven's Psyche that I want to differ from the other Protags. She doesn't want this. She doesn't just blindly accept her roll as the protagonist. The Wild Card is not some awesome power to play with, to her it may just be another curse. In time we will see how she actually comes to terms with her fate. Which comes to the social links. It will soon, once again, be Reader Interactive Choice time. In the upcoming week another announcement will be made as to how Raven's delve into social links should start. Keep an eye out for further details. As always, thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Slow Times at Gekkoukan High

**Author's Notes:**

**I just have to say that I've seen Teen Titans Go, and among the two sides of either liking it's new direction or calling it an absolute betrayal on the original series I am with the former group. It's light hearted track of mind combined with sudden jolts of dark humor is campy by all means, but it does harbor the spirit that the original show had in that regard. If you want to see the fights and drama of the original, however, you're going to be disappointed. Which leads me to the reason I started all this dialog. What should the right balance be between the light-hearted moments and the soul wrenching ones? How about between plot driven dialog and clowning around? Then how to translate that into chapters? Where the stories I have to take from are spans of thirty minute episodes in the case of the TT show or a span of a multi-day game in the case of Persona 3. Being honest for that last question I really haven't had that much thought invested. I kinda start writing and then get to a point Raven falls asleep to be it's end most of the time. Lastly... I suck trying to write Star Fire. I apologize so much if I am making a mess of her to the fans of her. I'm trying hard to get better at her broken english and Tamaranian language. My fear is that she is acting more like Fez from that 70's show then Star Fire with too much stereotypical "confused foreigner" jokes. I really don't want to give her a bad representation. Anyways, we lead into this next chapter to the first phase of this Iwatodai mission. How will Raven and the others handle something none of them experienced? Will Raven be the one to have it worse at school?**

**Tuesday March 21st, 3 Days Before the Next Full Moon, Morning, Iwatodai Dormitory.**

Raven spent the early day getting herself ready for her first day at school. Something she didn't have to do for years. The last time she was officially taught anything was by Azar in Azarath to learn to control her powers. She pulled the grey and white striped leggings up, then the checked blue and black skirt above that. She clasped a belt with various patterns on them to keep it in place. A plain white shirt covered her top half with a denim jacket that had a series of different patches on it that meant something to her. Finally she laced that same pair of beat up flats she loved so much. In her jewelry box were a series of different colored gemstones in the form of rings, bracelets, and necklaces. "Going to need to go all out today." She systematically started adding rings and bracelets each with different stones. Then a necklace that held all the colors hung around her neck. She looked into the mirror at her reflection. "Please... please be good today." She seemed to say to herself. She stood up and let out a few long breaths. Then...

Someone at the other side of her door started knocking. "Um... Friend Raven?..." It was Star Fire.

Raven sighed and moved to the door. "Yeah?..." She spoke softly.

Star Fire was not her usual bubbly self. "I will respect your wishes of last night. Though, Cyborg asked of me to give you this."

Raven felt her pain. She opened the door to see Star Fire looking almost perfectly human. She wore a pair of trendy shoes with long socks. Then her typical size skirt and a blouse. She too wore some link bracelets with random baubles in them and large, hoop, ear rings. There was an awkward silence between the two for a good minute or two.

Star Fire played with her long hair and wanted to say something. In her ever bold fashion she broke the silence. "Friend Raven... Are we having the "falling out" period?" She asked seeping with regrets. "If it was my fault I..."

Raven halted her with a hand up. "No, it's not your fault, Star Fire. I'm just having a serious flux in my emotions lately. I know it may not look like it, but I promise we are just fine." She offered her a small smile. It was harder to do then Raven would have wanted to admit.

Star Fire erupted in joy. "Oh, thank Glorthorg!" She picked up Raven and took her into her arms.

"Star... we talked about the hugging." Raven struggled in the large girl's grip.

"Sorry, but I am happy." She put her down. "I value you greatly. Us girls have to glue together."

Raven cracked a half smile at her misuse of the saying. "It's "Stick together", Star Fire."

Star Fire blinked. "We add sticks?"

Raven pulled her into the room. It was deathly, plain.

"Your room... it is very devoid of what they call the "Flair"" She looked around with Raven.

Raven shrugged. "Fine with me. I don't know what they wanted me to figure out from being here. This kid was as interesting as one of Cyborg's gadget tutorials."

Star Fire smiled and look Raven over. "You look great, Raven. You're choice of wardrobe is a great success!" She eyed her jewelry. "I do like your hand ornaments. May I borrow them some time? Perhaps we could match and mix?"

Raven smiled again. "Thanks..." Then quickly dismissed it. "Sorry, Star Fire. These jewels actually are more than decoration. They are emotional inhibitors. They... help me keep my powers in check during the harder times."

Star Fire nodded and the two sat on the bed. "So... the Beast Boy was right?"

Raven looked at her dead pan. "He doesn't have to know about that, Star Fire... I mean that he is right in his stupid assumptions not that other thing. In fact it is for the best he doesn't know about both."

Star Fire giggled. "Boys are much less complex then us." She then thought of something. "Wait... doesn't Friend Beast Boy have the heightened sense of smell? Would that not give it away?"

Raven shivered in realization. "Gross, Star Fire... I never needed to think about that."

The two girls sat there with that new bit of information to digest. "We should make alternate plans for the future." Star Fire suggested.

"Agreed" Raven looked at her and they both made a silent pact.

Raven shook her head and snapped back to the point. "Be that as it may, there is something more wrong. Something is fighting around in my head. I don't know how long I could stand it. It's seriously ruining my meditation."

Star Fire took Raven's hands into hers. "We shall fight this evil in your head together!"

Raven laughed awkwardly. "Uh... thanks, Star Fire." She took her hands back. "Once I know how, that is." She looked Star Fire over. "So you must have been up since dawn getting your hair and make up like that."

Star Fire sprung up. "Oh, I almost forgot." She took a device from her back pack and handed it to Raven. "Pin this somewhere safe, Friend Raven. It will alter your hair and skin pigment to that of normal American's." She unclipped hers from the neck line of her blouse and her skin went from her Earthly American skin color to her Tamaranian hue and hair from brown to orange, then clipped it back on and it changed again.

"Well score one for Cyborg. He's changed the world of cosmetics without even realizing it." Raven took it and clipped it to her belt and looked herself in the mirror. It was different. It was normal. Well, more normal then it was. Pale, American, skin tone and black hair. She was mixed about it. She grabbed her own back pack. "Alright, I guess I'm ready." The two left her room.

Downstairs the boys were all ready to go. Star Fire and Raven couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Really, Robin?... That's what you are going with?" Raven scoped Robin's conservative choice of clothing. "It's like you are going to the wake of your childhood."

Beast Boy laughed. "Good one, Rave."

Raven quickly went back to dead pan. "It wasn't that funny."

Robin looked down at himself. "I didn't choose this... uh... it was Mitsuru's idea. She said it was more professional." He blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"You're almost as bad in lying as you are in fashion sense, Robin." Raven proclaimed before smirking.

Robin grit his teeth. "I didn't exactly get to go to school when I was young. How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

Star Fire put her hand to her chin after looking him over again. "Actually now that I think of it, Robin's wardrobe collection has always been quite limited. I don't think I've seen him wear much else then his uniform of kicking the butts." She took Robin by the hand. "We must perform the making over!"

Robin tried to pull away in protest, but he wasn't escaping this. "I don't need a make over. Star, we don't have time for this!"

Raven smiled. "Do your worst, Star Fire. He makes Beast Boy seem cool by comparison."

Beast Boy got a glorified grin on his face. "You really mean that, Raven?"

Raven looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't push it. I don't get many chances to admit you are better than other people at things."

Beast Boy pumped his fist. "I'll take that as a "yes"."

Cyborg entered the room with Fuuka. "Hey, Rave. Nice threads."

Raven returned with "Charmed..."

"Um... I really like your jacket." Fuuka quietly added with a meek smile.

Raven smiled some back. "Thanks."

"I've got each of your room schedules and curriculum. Try not to be late. Mitsuru is not a fan of tardiness." Fuuka handed Raven and Beast Boy pairs of papers. One for Robin and Star Fire too. "You'll all get to see her later. She'll be waiting for you at Gekkoukan High."

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit conspicuous of her to keep that close tabs on us."

Cyborg chimed in. "Actually it isn't. She's President of Korijo Group and all of their investments. The Korijo Group founded the high school. She's more powerful then the Principal."

"That's a relief." Raven said brewing with sarcasm. "Explains a whole lot though." She read through her syllabus. Then gasped and quivered with dread. "Wait... what's THIS?" Pointing at her section for after school activities with a dark look at Cyborg.

Cyborg nervously addressed her question that seethed with anger. "Oh, that's right. I kinda forgot to mention. Mitsuru wanted to make sure that each of you get some time to investigate the school grounds after school hours. So each of you are going to have to join some sort of club to create an alibi as to why you are hanging around after hours." He smiled wide.

Raven was not happy in the least. "Can't wait to talk to her about that one later." She spoke through grit teeth.

Beast Boy looked at his paper. "Um... Cy. Why am I added to the Home Economics club?"

Cyborg sighed. "Sorry, buddy. Nothing I could do about that one. Mitsuru made sure to get you in there. After seeing you and Junpei together she demanded that one. She said it was to "shape and refine" you."

Beast Boy stammered. "But, Home Ec is for girls."

Raven loomed over Beast Boy. "...and for boys who could use to better understand girls." She added so matter of factly.

Star Fire and Robin reemerged from the second floor. "Friends! Behold the new Robin!" She flaunted her work.

Raven put her hand to her chin. "Wow... nice work." She looked him over.

Robin now wore a pair of bluejeans, a pair of brand name sneakers, A red shirt with a band logo on it, His hair was returned to his normal wild style, and that was pretty much it. It was civilian, but not as much Jehova's Witness worthy.

Robin seemed less than happy about the whole thing. "I still don't see what was wrong with what I had..."

Star Fire took Robin's hands and smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "You are, as they call, the "Bee's Knees.""

Robin made some inaudible noises and got lost in her gaze.

"That can't be right. Can it? Do Earth Bees actually have knees?" She looked to Beast Boy who then shrugged.

"No, you used that right, surprisingly. Now never say that again." Raven said while looking at Robin with a smirk. "You might have broke him, Star Fire."

"Oh no!... How do I fix him, Raven?" There was genuine dismay in her voice.

"A swift slap to the face, oughta do it." She moved to watch the act closer.

"Okay!" Star Fire reached back and knocked Robin back to reality.

"Yeeeeow!" Robin fell to the floor with a large hand print on his face.

"Are you fixed, Robin?" Star Fire quickly returned Robin to his feet.

"I'll say." Raven chorted. "Welcome back."

"What?... Why?" Robin's face was priceless.

"You get that, Cy?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"You know it, BB." Cyborg adjusted something in his eye and replayed it for Robin to see.

"I want a copy." Raven added.

Robin sighed and rubbed his red cheek. "You hit like a truck, Star Fire."

"Perhaps other methods of awakening would have been more sufficient." She seemed apologetic.

"It's fine." Robin shook out the cob webs. He looked at his watch. "Titans! We've got less then ten minutes to make it to class before first bell."

Raven sighed. "First day of school and it's already rooted in complete failure. Can we give up and try again tomorrow?"

Beast Boy got in the middle of things. "Wait... can't you take us there in your Special Teleport thingy?"

Robin thought it over. "Yeah... why didn't we think of that before?"

Raven looked down. "How could I ever have forgotten that?" She glared at Beast Boy.

Star Fire was ecstatic. "Hooray! The day of learning is saved. Thank You, Raven." They all moved closer to her and waited for Raven to open a rift to Gekkoukan High.

Raven had one last chance to get out of this. "What if someone sees this? It will completely dismantle our cover."

Cyborg handed Raven a piece of paper. "Just focus on this room. You'll be fine."

Raven took the paper in a huff. "My hero..." She said with the most bitter sting of sarcasm.

"Have fun at school, kids." Cyborg reveled in their faces.

Raven opened the portal according to Cyborg's paper and they all walked inside.

On the other side Raven was not shocked where it lead. "Well that's convenient."

The person waiting on the other side made herself known. "You can't do this every day, you know. I barely had enough time to clear the room."

"Whoa. This must be that Earth library I've heard so much about." Star Fire exited the portal and looked in wonder. "Oh, New Friend, Yukari. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Ugh... it had to be this place." Beast Boy was next out the portal.

"I hope it's close to home room." Robin followed behind Beast Boy and the portal shut behind them.

"Okay, you're all here. Well, let's get you all to home rooms. Raven, you're actually in my home room, so we could walk together. Certainly won't get in trouble if you walk in before the teacher gets there." She smiled.

"Lucky me..." Raven tried to be personable. It was no easy task for her. "I mean... thanks?" She gave an awkward smile. The four Titans went their separate ways. Raven with Yukari.

Yukari looked to Raven while they walked. "So... you think about what you're going to say to introduce yourself?"

"Introduce myself?" Raven slowly registered what she meant. "I was planning on going to the corner of the room and not saying a word until graduation day."

Yukari laughed some. "Oh, come on, Raven. You can't mean that. It's tradition to introduce yourself in front of the class."

"Oh, man..." Raven said quietly.

"Your friends all have to do the same thing. I'm sure they all are going through the same thing you will."

"I doubt it..." Raven muttered as she entered room 2-C. She stood at the front at the class room.

"Good morning, Students. I would like to introduce you to the new exchange student. This is Rachel Roth."

Everyone stared at Raven... she just looked like a deer in headlights in front of their combined gaze.

"Rachel... do you want to say something to the class?" Yukari said suggestively.

Raven folded her arms across her chest. "Um... Hi. I'm Rachel." A black gem on one of her rings started to glow. She hid it from view. "Uh... I like books." A kid coughed in the back ground. She quickly retreated to the back corner.

**Meanwhile in room 1-A**

The teacher took Breast Boy to the head of the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yo, dudes and dudettes. My name's Garfield, and yes, I do hate mondays. Heh ha ha." Beast Boy waited for the laugh.

The students all looked at him like he just slapped a kitten.

"So did you guys here the one about the catholic priest, the construction worker, and the duck?"

Again, nothing positive came out of the students. "You're not funny." another said "Is he seriously trying to tell jokes?"

Beast Boy released steam from his collar. "Boy, tough room."

**Also in room 2-D**

Robin's teacher had two students to show off. "Okay, Class. We've got two students joining in our school today. Give a welcome to Robin Drake and Bryce Kinokami." The teacher paused. "Are you from that Kinokami family? The one who owns the Iwatodai public transportation system?"

Bryce smiled and nodded.

Robin looked at the much taller person standing next to him. Sizing him up in a way.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves?" The teacher gave them the floor.

"Hi, I'm Robin." The class seemed completely uninterested. "I like gymnastics, martial arts, and riding my motorcycle." Still less then roaring reviews.

"Hey, I'm Bryce. I was top contender in my old school's kendo team, hold the record in track and swimming, and scored top score in last year's archery competition. As a welcoming present, why don't I give you guys a free ride and refreshments on my parent's monorail?"

This got all the student's attention on him and they all cheered Bryce on. "Hey, sit over here Bryce!" another, girl, student said. "No, over here, and let's go to lunch together."

Robin crossed his arms... "Whatever..." Robin sat alone in the back of the class while they all swarmed and talked about how awesome Bryce was.

Two students in front of Robin started a conversation. "Hey, what was that other kid's name?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, he was like Bryce's less popular, side kick, or something..."

Robin face palmed hard with no one to notice. "You've got to be kidding me."

**Finally in room 1-D**

The entire class room was put into a boredom coma. Everyone including the teacher was pushing themselves to stay attent except for the one doing the talking.

"That's when my father defeated the ravenous hoard of Flarnop and ousted them from our home town for eons of the future." Star Fire stared at the countless pairs of confused eyes with blissful content. "Now let me tell you about how he rid the lake of the dreaded Portkin."

The teacher interrupted. "That's quite enough for today Miss Ander."

"That's Koriand'r" Star Fire politely corrected.

"Where did you say your were transferred from again?" A student asked.

Star Fire looked at a cheat sheet Cyborg gave her. "The Newest Jersey of America."

That seemed to ring acceptable as they nodded and went about as that seemed normal for that area.

**Gekkoukan High School, Roof Access, Lunch Hour**

The four Titans met up for lunch and to talk to Mitsuru about their mission.

Three of them were visibly beat up by this first stretch and Star Fire, well she was positive as usual.

"Friends! Who wants to perform the customary exchanging of mid-day consumption items?" Star Fire held something green and gelatinous in a tupper ware container.

Beast Boy looked at it and turned greener then usual.

Robin was not a fan either. "Star Fire. Is it moving?"

Star Fire looked at him with confusion. "Does yours not?"

Robin backed away from her offering. "I'll pass."

Star Fire moved to Raven who was meditating on the ledge of the roof top. "Raven, would you like to exchange mid day consumption items?"

Raven let out a sigh as her focus was dropped. " I didn't bring one, Star Fire." She just wanted to find her center and get through with the rest of this day.

"Oh... well, how was all of your days?" Mitsuru sat and waited in great anticipation for good news.

Beast Boy sighed as he ate his tofurkey club. "They hated all of my jokes."

Robin clutched his fist and only said one word. "Bryce..."

Star Fire smiled. "I enjoy this Earth education system. In Tameran all of our schooling is done by our Knorfka... Galfor never had much to teach."

Mitsuru nodded. "We take great pride in our curriculum at Gekkoukan , Star Fire. You will learn much here." She advanced her gaze at Raven who was being exceptionally quiet.

Raven glared at Mitsuru, but her answer was unexpected. "It wasn't half bad."

Mitsuru warmly smiled. "That's good to hear."

Then Raven snapped back. "The part that is going to be hasn't come yet."

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "I take it that's reference to my adding after school clubs to your schedules?"

Raven wanted to scream at her for this, but instead staved it off and kept quiet about it. "Whatever you think is right."

Mitsuru appraoched her. "I don't want to pick for you, Raven. I want you to pick for yourself."

Beast Boy looked up from his sandwich. "Hey, then why did you pick for me, then?"

Mitsuru laughed. "Mr. Logan. You've got much to learn, think of it as a workshop for better understanding what it means to grow up."

Raven drew a half smile. "Told you." Raven got pegged with the remainder of Beast Boy's sandwich. "See shat she means." Raven removed the fake mass of meat from her space in a haze of Black energy.

Mitsuru got down to business. "So Star Fire wants to join the track team. Robin has decided to join Student council. Beast Boy's going to Home Economics. All that's left is your choice, Raven. I expect you to just show up to the administration office and sign the paper work. Once you choose make sure to actually show up to the club. Take your time to pick, Raven." She was handed a paper of all of the clubs to Raven to inspect.

Raven took the paper and weighed the pros and cons of each. If she chose one where one of the other titans went she'd at least have them to hover around to get out of much integration with strangers. "Aren't I the luckiest girl in the land?" So many choices, so little time. This school day wasn't even over and already she knew it was not going to end pretty.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**Okay, let me just say one thing with my apologies. This chapter was a nightmare to publish. I lost it's content four times and had to start over from a certain point each time. The chapter was not going to direct how a typical school day would be. That will be shown in the next chapter. It's now time for another instance of reader interaction. I will give you the choice now to pick Raven's after school activity. This is going to do two things. If you choose one with one of the Titans in it she will start a social link with that Titan. If you choose one without the Titan she will start one with one of my ideas for an OC. If she procrastinates and just goes to the Dorm after this she will start a social link with one of the Persona 3 characters. So here are your choices. Join track and start a Social Link with Star Fire. Join Student Council and start a social Link with Robin. Join Home Ec and start a social Link with Beast Boy. Join either Art Club or The Band and start a Social Link with an unintroduced Persona Style OC. Or ditch and start a Social Link with one of the Persona Characters. As always please give me some feed back. Good or Bad I want you to tell me how things went. I will let this interactive poll go on for a week or so and hopefully get some votes to really get the feel out of what the reader wants to see. Also soon that Full Moon is coming and with it another Persona will be born among the cast. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Announcement 2!

_**Mid-chapter notes:**_

**First off, I wanted to be honest with you and maybe the End of Chapter notes gave you a clue about how things were for me at the end of that last chapter. Last time I wrote for this project it was riddled with glitches and it really effected my work on it. I might have rubbed some of you the wrong way with it's direction so I'm giving you a chance to tell me how exactly it was for you. I'll be completely honest, it wasn't that great for me, but as they say you are your harshest critic. So give me an idea of where you stand. If enough people agree with me I'm going to rewrite the whole chapter with a new perspective and clear frame of mind not influenced by three separate loss of progress. If you liked it as is I will move forward to the next chapter of events. **

**Secondly, either way things go I'd like your input on how Raven should begin her delve into Social links. There were a few different choices she could make and I'd like your input as to how things are going to go for a bit. The choices were To have Raven join the track team and start a social link with Star Fire, join home economics and start a social link with Beast Boy, join the student council and start a social link with Robin, choose to defy Mitsuru and just ditch and go home to start a social link with a Persona 3 character, or lastly, joining one of the arts clubs and starting a social link with a Persona 3 style OC. **

**As always thank you all for your support and I appreciate your honesty with how things went for you last chapter and even where you want things to go from here.**


End file.
